Kingdom Hearts: Heroes of Light: Prologue
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: A young boy by the name of Xyk has been getting a lot of strange dreams about a boy lately, and he does not know why. During his time with his friends, he's experiencing lots of strange things. Just what will happen to Xyk? Will he deal with what's to come at him, and what about the boy he has been dreaming about? Join Xyk to find out! Rated T for violence. Take place in KH II.
1. Day 1: Murder Investigation

**Hello, everybody! I am Keyblade Master of Light, once again! I am here to bring in, yet another NEW story for my KH story series! This one's gonna now take place in KH II. Now, I have decided that first, since the prologue was TOO LONG, I have decided to do a story that involves the long prologue, and the six days of crap! So, yeah. I'm gonna do Ky's Nobody prologue first, and THEN do a story involving Ky and Noel's adventure. With that said, let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts and the characters that I'm gonna put in from other series. I just own my OCs, such as Ky, Noel, and any other.**

 **Enjoy this first part of the prologue!**

* * *

Day 1: Murder Investigation

 _One Year Prior_

* * *

In what looks like a dark and chaotic city with dark crimson skies hanging above someone is standing on a rooftop of a tall building and it's a figure wearing a black hooded cloak with a silver braid, silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, black boots, and under the hood is a dark green scaly mask who is looking down at the dark city and just then a dark corridor appears behind the figure and it's another figure wearing the same black hooded cloak with silver braids, silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, black shoes, and the hood is covering the face and the first figure turns to the other.

"So, you have come. No. I has been to see him, and he told me he looks very like you." The masked and hooded black cloaked figure said and it's a very deep and dark male voice.

"Just who're you?" The other hooded black cloaked figure asked and it's a young and light male voice.

"Like No. I, I'm what's left…or all there ever was." The masked and hooded black cloaked figure answered.

"I didn't mean that. I meant your name." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"You do not need to know my name. It's of no importance." The masked and hooded black cloaked figure answered. "What of you, boy? Do you know your real name?" The masked and hooded black cloaked figure asked.

"My name is…" The hooded black cloaked figure stops talking.

* * *

 _"Ky…"_ A voice said.

 _(Theme: Treasured Memories)_

 _Flashback:_

 _A young boy opens his blue eyes and looks around to find himself in his room and in his bed and lets out a huge yawn but before he could go back to sleep he feels a poke in his back making him gasp in surprise and sees another boy with spiky light orange, cyan eyes, wearing a jade green shirt with black short sleeves, a big blue X in the middle of the shirt, tan and grey short-jeans with zippers on both sides, two rings on two left fingers, and blue shoes next to the boy and laughs at his surprise._

 _"Oh, it's just you, Pax…" The boy said._

 _Later on the boy and Pax arrive at a park where they find two other boys with one being pale skinned, has semi-long black hair, crimson eyes, wearing a black hooded shirt with grey sleeves, black pants with crimson chains hanging from the right side, and a black necklace with a crystal skull at the end around his neck._

 _The other boy has spiky messy dark silver hair, has blue eyes, wearing a brown shirt with white short sleeves, dark blue pants, red shoes, and has a mark with an orange sun with wings on his right arm._

 _"Hey, Nex, what was your hometown like?" The boy asked._

 _"I told you a thousand times, Ky, I don't remember and I don't think I'd want to." Nex answered._

 _"You ever wanna go back and see it again?" Griff asked._

 _"Well, I'm happy here. I guess I don't mind seeing it again." Nex said._

 _Later the boy is back in his room but sees a black hooded figure._

 _"Uh, hi. Can I help you?" The boy asked._

 _"You are Ky?" The black hooded figure asked. "You are just a simple child. You will not be able to fulfill your worthless destiny." The black hooded figure said._

 _"My…destiny? What destiny?" The boy asked._

 _"You will be reduced to nothing along with this world. Your heart will be consumed and your fate will be much worse than your father's." The black hooded figure said._

 _The next day it's the boy's birthday and he and his friends are exploring around Sapphire Forest and the boy goes into the cave and meets the white cloaked figure._

 _"I know you're twelve now, but you still should be cautious when going out on your own, Ky." The white cloaked figure said. "I have a gift for you." The white cloaked figure said as he performs something and light appears within the boy's chest and light surrounds his body._

 _"What did you do?" The boy asked._

 _"I have cast a spell on you. This is your gift. It is a power that will awaken within you. Whenever you're in danger and you believe that all hope is lost in the darkness, that power will save you." The white cloaked figure said._

 _Later on it's nighttime and Requiem City is on the brink of a stormy destruction and the boy, Pax, Fulgur, Sophia, and Griff are dealing with Zervik and his minion and the boy later receives a key weapon but Zervik takes Griff and Sophia away and the boy encounters Nex._

 _"It was I who opened the door. I'm the one who started all of this." Nex said._

 _"Why would you do this?!" Pax demanded._

 _"My goal. This world's death is nothing more but a stepping stone to me. Who gives a crap about this pitiful world and it dying? This world is nothing but a hellhole. Have you noticed the crap I've had to deal with other people giving me? Have you noticed the way they treat me? Every time they look at me, they look either disgusted, angry, or frightened. What do I do when they treat me like that? I have to put up with it and not do anything. Guess what, Ky, I'm done with that crap now. Everyone deserves this. This is their fate now." Nex said._

 _Nex then transforms into a black imp creature with dark blue markings._

 _"Ky, you gotta get outta here!" Pax said as he uses his Keyblade to create a light portal. "Everything we've done together, I've had a lot of fun. Even though I was just supposed to protect you, I enjoy having for a friend and Griff too. Don't worry. I'm not gonna die. We'll meet again. I promise." Pax said._

 _Pax pushes the boy into the light portal._

 _"PAX! NEX!" The boy said as he gets into the light portal._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

 _The First Day_

In a room of a house someone is lying on a bed and it's a young boy with shaggy and messy light brown hair with a big bang covering the right side of his face and is wearing a white T-shirt and black sleeping shorts and later on the boy opens his blue eyes and quickly gets up and breaths heavily and clutches his chest.

"Sheesh. Another dream about him…" The boy said softly but then he hears something from outside and opens a window next to him and looks outside to see the city.

 _(World of Gloam City)_

 _(Field Theme: Peaceful Midday)_

"I should probably get dressed and meet up with the others." The boy said as he gets off his bed.

The boy starts putting on a shirt with the top half being black along with the short sleeves while the bottom half is azure and at the back of the shirt is a four bladed star, azure pants, white and black tennis shoes, a green finger less glove on his right hand, the left short sleeve has white crossed white thorns while the right short sleeve has crossed angel wings, and wearing a necklace with a strange sun symbol at the end.

"Better get goin'." The boy said as he leaves the room and then leaves the house.

 _(Gloam City: Downtown-Alleyway)_

The boy makes his way through downtown of Gloam City and later on he arrives at a back alley and enters a small building in the back of the alley and opens up a ragged entrance and enters the small building where he finds four people who are talking to each other.

 _(Gloam City: Hangout)_

One is a boy with spiky black hair, has green eyes, wearing a red camofluage sleeveless shirt with black trims, black ripped shorts, wearing blue bands on each wrist, and red camofluage red shoes.

The other is another boy who looks like rather robust, has green eyes, dark brown curly hair, wearing a teal shirt with yellow long sleeves, orange pants, grey and black shoes, and a dark blue beanie.

The third is a girl with short sandy blonde hair, has cyan eyes, wearing a light orange sleeveless dress with red roses on it, yellow shoes, and a pink necklace around her neck.

The fourth and final person is another girl with long red hair that's tied to a braid, has blue eyes, wearing a black shirt and over the black shirt is a long sleeved white jacket, navy blue torn jeans, red tennis shoes, and a black and blue cap backwards.

As the boy joins them the first girl sees him.

"Oh, hi there, Xyk." The first girl said.

"Hey, Topaz." The boy named Xyk said calling the first girl Topaz.

"So, you decided to join us, huh?" The first boy said.

"So, what's goin' on?" Xyk asked.

"Raze is just talking about how pissed off he is." The second girl said.

"Hey, you'd be pissed off too, June!" The first boy named Raze said calling the second girl June.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Raze. This is just wrong." The second boy said.

"You always take his side, Andrew." June said calling the second boy Andrew.

"But Shinichi and Yu are doing their best to get to the bottom of things." Topaz said.

"Look, it's true that some people have been killed around the city and Shinichi and Yu are lookin' into what's causing the killing and who killed 'em." Raze said as he gets up and walks around. "Now, if they want to investigate the murders, then I don't blame 'em. See, that's not what bothers me. What REALLY bothers me is that they're not lettin' us in on what they got! They're claimin' that it's 'for our own good', which I find BULLCRAP!" Raze yelled and then turns to Xyk. "Have you EVER been this pissed off before in your life?! 'Cause guess what, I haven't. Nope! NO WAY IN HELL!" Raze shouted.

"You need to calm down, Raze. We have to figure out what to do." June said.

Topaz looks at Xyk who looks back and starts to think.

"Well…we could go and find the murderer himself. That'd set the record straight." Xyk suggested.

"Hey! That sounds like fun! We could go on our own investigation! I'll go get the camera." Andrew said.

"Are you sure about this?" Topaz asked.

"If we want answers, then we'll have to find 'em ourselves." June said.

"And what'll Shinichi and Yu have to say?" Raze asked.

"Don't worry about that. First, we gotta figure out who's going out and causing all these kills. Once we find murderer, then everyone will calm down and everything will be fine again." Xyk said making Raze grumble.

"Oh, crap! It's happened again! Listen!" Andrew said as he's listening to a radio.

 _"It seems the police have discovered yet, another dead body out in the city. We're not sure who is causing the kills, but everyone must be sure to remain indoors until we find the murderer, and is brought to justice."_ A voice from the radio said.

"What?! Another murder?!" Raze asked shocked.

"This is just getting' outta hand! Just how and why are these people getting killed?!" June asked.

"This is proving to be more dangerous. Maybe we should just stay here and let the police handle this." Topaz said.

"What?! Did you not hear? Another victim got murdered! Somebody has got to figure that cause!" Andrew said.

"We just heard another victim got murdered, and no one's knowing who or what it is. It's like someone shows up, kills an innocent person, and then just leaves after." Xyk said.

"Yeah. What kind of murderer is that? Something tells me it's no ordinary murderer. I wonder how Shinichi and Yu will handle this." Raze said.

"Yeah." Xyk said.

"Let's stick to our plan. What we need to do first and do some recon, and then find out who the murder is." June said and everyone nods and they leave the building.

Xyk starts to follow but then he starts feeling strange and then everything goes black.

 _"It looks like his heart is returning. There's no doubt, he'll awaken really soon."_ A voice said and it's a young male voice.

Xyk is now on the ground slightly conscious but then gets back up and looks around.

"Huh…?" Xyk asked.

Topaz then goes back to the building.

"Xyk, are you okay?" Topaz asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay." Xyk answered.

"We should get going." Topaz said and Xyk nods and follows Topaz out of the building.

 _(Gloam City: Downtown-Shop Plaza)_

Xyk is now in a shop plaza area in downtown Gloam City and he finds Raze, Andrew, June, and Topaz standing next to a shop.

"Over here!" Raze said waving his hand.

Xyk joins the four and begin talking.

"Okay. Let's get this investigation over with. You said we should do some recon, right?" Raze asked.

"Yeah. It's best to get some info before we jump to conclusions of who the murderer is." June said.

Xyk begins to look around the shop plaza for anything related to the current murders and as he looks around he finds something on a wall of a building which is a shop.

"Guys, I found something." Xyk said.

"What'd you find?" Raze asked.

The four look at the shop's wall and it has some blood marks on it.

"That looks like…blood." June said.

"But where does it lead?" Andrew asked.

Xyk looks around the shop and later arrives at the back of the shop and finds something and appears to have marks on the ground and more on the shop's wall.

"Guys!" Xyk called.

"What?" Raze asked as the four join Xyk at the back of the shop and they see what Xyk is looking at.

"Oh, my… How terrible!" Topaz said shocked.

"Holy crap!" Andrew said shocked.

"There's more blood! I think something's covered." June said.

Xyk approaches the covering and takes it off and it reveals to be a dead body that's bloody.

"Oh, dear…!" Raze said shocked.

"This is horrible! This must be one of the victims!" June said.

"And it's one of the well-respected shop owners too!" Topaz said shocked.

"Damn! This has got to be one of the murderers!" Raze said and Andrew takes a snapshot of the dead body along with the blood on the wall of the shop.

"Let's keep looking around." Raze said and they nod.

Xyk continues to explore around the shop plaza and while looking around Xyk finds something near the alleyway of the shop plaza and it looks like a trail of blood and so Xyk follows the blood trail and he later finds something else and it's another dead body.

"Oh, crap!" Xyk said.

"Did you find something, Xyk?" June asked.

"Take a look." Xyk said.

Raze, June, Andrew, and Topaz enter the alleyway and they find the dead body.

"Oh, no…!" Topaz said shocked.

"Just as I thought, another victim!" Raze said and Andrew takes another snapshot.

"This is just brutal! Why would anyone do this?" Topaz asked.

"Whoever or whatever it is, I doubt that murderer has a human mind." June said.

"Let's keep lookin'." Raze said.

"Got it." Xyk said.

Xyk continues to look around the shop plaza for any more dead victims and as he keeps searching he sees something at the top of another shop and Xyk takes a closer look and it's another dead body and a trail of blood.

"Oh, no. Another one." Xyk said.

"This terrible! How brutal could this murderer be?" Topaz asked.

"Very apparently." Raze said and Andrew takes another snapshot.

"This is just ridiculous. We'd better find Shinichi and Yu and ask them if they know anything." June said.

"I think they're at the school yard." Xyk said.

"Let's go." Andrew said and the five leave the shop plaza.

 _(Gloam City: School Entrance)_

Xyk, Raze, June, Andrew, and Topaz arrive at the school yard entrance and there they find three people.

One is a girl with long black hair with a red hairband on her hair, black eyes, wearing a red long sleeved top with a yellow tie, dark grey medium skirt, black long stockings, and black shoes.

The other is another girl with a light brown bowlcut hair, hazel eyes, wearing a green and yellow long sleeved jacket, a black short skirt, white medium socks, and black shoes.

The third and last person is a boy with short and messy light born hair, has green eyes, wearing a black long sleeved jacket and under it is a white V-neck shirt, black pants, white shoes, and headphones around his neck.

The three people then turn to see Xyk, Raze, Andrew, June, and Topaz coming to the school entrance.

"Oh, it's you guys." The first girl named Yukiko said.

"What're you guys doin' out here? Don't you know it's not safe out here?" The boy named Yosuke asked.

"We came here to investigate the murders, and finally get to the bottom of this." Raze said.

"You serious? You listened to the news on radio, and you wanna find the murderer? You guys have a death wish?" The second girl named Chie asked.

"No. Just wanna give that bastard some justice." June answered.

"That's brave and all, but this isn't a good idea." A voice said and they turn to see a boy with white hair, has grey eyes, wearing a white shirt and over the shirt is a black jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

"Yu. You'd better not say it's 'for our own good'!" Raze said.

"Look, it's just not safe, okay? Shinichi and I are doing our best to investigate who is causing the murders. If you guys get yourselves involved, you'll might end being victims next." Yu said.

"You know we can take care of ourselves." Xyk said.

"Xyk, just stay outta this." A voice said and everyone sees a seventeen-year-old looking boy with brown hair, wearing a white T-shirt and over the shirt is a dark blue jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

"Shinichi." Xyk said.

"Listen, Xyk, this is for your own good. You're like a little brother to me. If something happened to you… Look, just go back inside until all this is over." Shinichi said.

"What can I prove to show that we can handle this?" Xyk asked.

"Let's do our usual. If you best me in our spar, then I can allow you." Yu said.

"Sounds good to me." Xyk said.

"Perfect. Get your weapon ready." Yu said as he takes out a white bat.

 _(Battle Theme: Violent Daybreak)_

Xyk looks at three different weapons and then he decides to take the white bat and wields it backhanded.

"Xyk, don't hold back!" Andrew said and Xyk nods.

"Get ready!" Yu said.

 _(Information: Take on Yu!)_

Yu delivers a strike with his bat but Xyk blocks the attack and then swings his bat at Yu and knocks him back but Yu retaliates with a double attack from his bat but Xyk dodges and strikes back with his bat but Yu blocks and delivers a strike with his bat but Xyk blocks again and then swings his bat again but Yu jumps into the air and then delivers a down strike with his bat but Xyk moves and delivers three strikes with his bat and delivers a big swing with his bat and strikes at Yu.

"Heh. Not bad, Xyk." Yu said.

Yu slightly kneels down after the spar.

"Yu, you okay?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. The kid was supposed to give it his all." Yu said.

"Nice work. Guess that means…" Andrew was cut off by a scream.

"Now what?" Shinichi asked.

Everyone turns to a dead body being thrown to the ground and following it is what looks like a dark grey demonic creature with crimson eyes, crimson claws, crimson fangs, and a black star on its chest and it goes for the dead body and starts devouring.

"Hey! What're you think you're doing?!" Xyk demanded and the dark grey demonic creature sees Xyk and then delivers a strike but Xyk swings his bat at the demonic creature making it run off.

"The hell was that?!" Raze asked.

"The murderer?" Topaz asked.

"After it!" June said and the four go after the demonic creature.

 _(Gloam City: Cemetery)_

Xyk later arrives at a cemetery and looks around and then he finds the dark grey demonic creature making a run for it and so Xyk chases after the demonic creature until it reaches a dead end and Xyk confronts it.

"You got nowhere else to run!" Xyk said taking out his bat.

 ** _"Drah brah kah!"_** _("You'll be dead!")_ The demonic creature said.

"Huh?" Xyk asked.

The dark grey demonic creature roars and prepares to fight and so does Xyk.

Xyk tries to deliver a swing with his bat but nothing is hurting the demonic creature and so the demonic creature delivers slashes with its claws getting Xyk but he still tries to attack with his bat but nothing is still hurting it and the demonic creature jumps into the air and delivers a diving slash with its claws.

"Man! It's no use! Nothing's working!" Xyk said.

 ** _"JRAH!"_** _("DIE!")_ The demonic creature said.

Just then something is happening to the bat and later on something else appears in Xyk's hand and it's what looks like a key with a blue edge with a crown shape at the top, an angel wing for teeth, gold hilt, silver handle green circle, white stars on the blue edge, and a blue and silver chain with a gold crown at the end.

"Huh? What the heck is this thing?" Xyk asked and then the demonic creature snarls at the sight of the key weapon.

 ** _"Gru ba ulak!"_** _(Not that weapon!")_ The demonic creature said.

Xyk while still not knowing what the weapon is he still prepares to fight.

 _(Information: Defeat the mysterious monster!)_

The demonic creature slashes at Xyk with its claws but Xyk dodges and delivers slashes with the strange key weapon and it's actually hurting the demonic creature but the demonic creature slashes with its claws but Xyk dodges again and then swings the key weapon and harms the creature again but the demonic creature keeps attacking with its claws but Xyk delivers three slashes with the key weapon and destroys the demonic creature making is vanish into dark grey mist.

After destroying the demonic creature the strange key weapon disappears from Xyk's hand and then he looks around and then leaves.

 _(Gloam City: Hangout)_

Xyk returns to the hangout and talks to his friends and tells them about the demonic creature.

"So, you found the supposed murderer and you destroyed it?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah." Xyk answered.

"Impressive." June said.

"Hey, listen." Andrew said as he uses the radio.

 _"It just so happens that the strange and supposed murderer is no longer in this city. That means the terrible crisis that is the constant and mysterious murders are over. The city streets are safe to roam around once more."_ The voice in the radio said.

"Hear that? That means no more murders occurring! Everything is back to calm again!" Andrew said.

"So, Xyk, tell us about the murderer." Raze said.

"Not much to say, really. It was just really vicious, and it had a really deadly glare in its eyes, trying to kill me." Xyk said.

"And judging from that dead body that came to the school entrance, and that thing coming for it, there's no doubt that it was responsible." June said.

"And Xyk said he managed to get rid of it." Topaz said.

"Looks like that investigation is over." Raze said.

"Yeah, but y'know, it's strange. It would've been bad if the murderer wanted to kill Xyk." Andrew said.

"C'mon! Get real! Why would anyone wanna kill and idiot like Xyk?!" Raze said.

"Oh, thanks!" Xyk said and the five laugh.

After the laughter the five friends decide to call it a day and leave the hangout and after bye to Xyk who says bye back he also leaves and is back outside.

"Better get home." Xyk said.

As Xyk is making his way home a bright light comes and shines in his face and everything turns black.

"Huh? What's…happening? Huh? Who's there, and who're…you?" Xyk asked.

* * *

 _(Mysterious Room)_

Meanwhile in a mysterious room a figure wearing a hooded crimson and black star cloak is approaching someone and it's a young boy with slightly tanned skin, looks thirteen-years-old, has green eyes, raven black wild hair that's spiky at the back, wearing a black hooded cloak with silver braids, silver zipper, black gloves, black boots, and a Kanji symbol on his forehead.

"Brotherhood bastards! Looks like they've found out. Not only that, but also Organization bastards. They've already found out." The boy said.

"So, why would the Haviks go around and kill innocent people?" The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure asked.

"Lives don't matter to them, just as long as they satisfy their twisted ways. Luckily, nothing is coming from Nobodies, but they're still planning either way." The boy said.

"So, we're running out of time?" The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure asked.

"It looks like it, but I believe that Ami is doing as fast as she can." The boy said.

* * *

 **And there you go! The first day! I hope you enjoyed this! Yep, you have just saw Ky's Nobody! What do you think of him? Like him, hate him? Let me know what you think! Also, the name 'Xyk' is supposed to be pronounced like 'psyche', except you put in the 'X' in the the front in the place of 'ps', and then you get like 'Xyche', but the letter k is at the end. I know the name is not good, but it's the best I could come up with. Thought I'd tell you this if you have problems pronouncing his name. Anyway, that's it from me. I'll see you in the next day in this story! Take care and see ya for now! Bye!**


	2. Day 2: Training

Day 2: Training

* * *

 _(Theme: Treasured Memories)_

 _Flashback:_

 _In a city known as Justice City the same boy is out cold on a bed after his drop from the portal Pax unleashed and while still unconscious the boy opens his eyes and starts to get up and after convincing the girl named Morgan he leaves the house and explores the city for his friends and his mother while encountering the same shadow creatures from Requiem City and fights them off and keeps searching._

 _"What happened to Requiem City? My friends? My mother? Where could they be? It's such a big city. It's also easy to get lost in. Maybe someone knows where…" The boy was cut off by a scream. "Huh? What's going on?" The boy asked and another scream is heard. "I bet that scream is coming from the park." The boy said._

 _The boy arrives at the park and sees a girl with long light blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a violet sleeveless top with pink trims, orange skirt, pink shoes, pink bracelet on her left arm, and a ruby amulet around her neck is being confronted by a cloaked figure wearing a mask._

 _"That girl looks like she's being attacked. I gotta help her." The boy said._

 _After dealing with the cloaked and masked figure the boy and the girl managed to escape from the park and are at a city square._

 _"Thanks, by the way, I'm Elena." The girl named Elena introduced._

 _"Nice to meet you, Elena, I'm Ky." The boy introduced._

 _"Hey, since you're looking for your mother and your friends, I can help you." Elena said._

 _"I bet you won't take no for an answer. Okay. Let's go together. We'll be safe if we stick together." The boy said._

 _Later the boy and Elena are confronted by a boy with brown hair that's covered by a backwards cap, has freckles on his face, wearing a white T-shirt and over it is a green jacket, blue jeans, and red tennis shoes and he notices the boy's key weapon._

 _"You. Why'd the Keyblade choose you?" The boy named T.J. asked._

 _"Keywhat?" The boy asked._

 _"That thing in your hand is a Keyblade. If you keep wielding it, those creatures will keep coming after you." T.J. said._

 _Later the boy is now in a room where he meets Jeremy, Colleen, Brian, Laura, Professor Vulkan, and Penny._

 _"Tell me. Did you know that there are other worlds besides this city?" Penny asked._

 _"I…guess?" The boy answered._

 _"Well, there are, and they've been secret because the worlds were never connected until now. Everything changed because of the Heartless and the Black Xetis." Penny said._

 _"Heartless? Black Xetis?" The boy asked confused._

 _"The Heartless are the creatures that keep appearing in this city and probably kept attacking you two. Some Black Xetis might be around here too." Brian said._

 _"They're both creatures born from the darkness in others' hearts. There are variations of Heartless and Black Xetis and they have unique and frightening powers and abilities. They both can even consume the hearts of their victims." Jeremy explained. "Two men named Ansem and Aptus studied the Heartless and the Black Xetis." Jeremy said._

 _"The Black Xetis and the Heartless also serve one known as the Lord of Darkness." Brian said._

 _"Now, to answer your Keyblade question, the Keyblade is a very unique weapon. It has incredible powers. It can even defeat the Heartless and Black Xetis." Colleen explained._

 _"But the Keyblade also attracts them. They both have great fear of the Keyblade." Brian said._

 _"Which means they'll come at you, no matter what." Jeremy said._

 _"The Keyblade can also seal Keyholes." Laura said._

 _"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole and each one leads to the heart of that world." Professor Vulkan explained._

 _"What happens if the Keyholes aren't sealed?" The boy asked._

 _"The Heartless of the Black Xetis will enter the Keyhole and will do something to the world's core and after that, the world will disappear in the end." Colleen explained._

 _After defeating Black Xetis and Heartless the boy finds a Keyhole and uses his Keyblade to lock the Keyhole._

 _"You'll have to go to different worlds, stops the Heartless and the Black Xetis, find the Keyholes, and seal them." Jeremy said._

 _"Okay, I'll do it." The boy said as his Keyblade unleashes a light portal and the boy and Elena go into the light portal._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

 _The Second Day_

In the same room of the house Xyk is sleeping in his bed again and then wakes up from his dream again and looks at his right hand.

"A key…blade…?" Xyk asked confused. "Just what is that…?" Xyk asked.

After getting up and getting dressed Xyk leaves the house and makes his way through downtown Gloam City and later arrives at the back alleyway and makes his way for the small building but then stops and thinks.

"Keyblade… What is that?" Xyk asked as he picks up a stick and wields it backhanded and makes some slash like movements. I have no idea what that's about." Xyk said as he throws the stick away but then it hits a figure wearing a hooded crimson and black star cloak and Xyk turns to the figure who walks away. "Um…sorry." Xyk said but the figure is gone.

 _(Gloam City: Hangout)_

Xyk arrives at the hangout and finds Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June talking to each other while eating come light blue ice-cream and Topaz sees Xyk.

"Good morning, Xyk. Here, I got one for you too." Topaz said giving Xyk the light blue ice-cream.

"Thanks, Topaz." Xyk said taking the ice-cream.

As Xyk sits down to enjoy his ice-cream Andrew begins thinking.

"What's up, Andrew?" June asked.

"It's just that…do you think we'll always hang out together like this?" Andrew asked.

"I really hope so." Topaz said.

"When'd ya start askin' that?" Raze asked.

"Oh, uh, just thinking out loud is all." Andrew answered.

"Well, there's no guarantee that we'll be together forever. That's part of growing up. In the future, it's best that we don't focus on how often we see each other, but focus on how we think about each other." June said and Raze chuckles.

"Wow. Talk random wisdom!" Raze said but June delivers a punch at Raze's head.

"That's the last time I'm buying you ice-cream!" June snapped.

"Y'know, here's something that's bothering me too. This vacation is not turning out like how we thought. It's almost becoming…boring." Andrew said.

"Maybe it's because of yesterday's mystery murderer." Topaz suggested.

"No way! Y'know what it is? We just don 't want this vacation to be over." Raze said.

"What do you suggest, then?" June asked.

"How 'bout this? We all go training! I mean, the tournament's gonna occur in not less than two days, so we gotta be prepared." Raze said as he looks at a poster that says 'Combat Tournament' and then turns to the rest but they don't say anything. "No? Hey, c'mon!" Raze said.

"You forgot, but Andrew kinda sucks at using a bat." June said.

"So true." Andrew said.

"I don't like fighting. Just watching." Topaz said.

"But, June, you like this crap! Tell me you're gonna join." Raze said.

"I already signed up, so yeah. I'm joining." June said.

"Awesome! Xyk?" Raze asked turning to Xyk.

"Yeah. I'll compete." Xyk said.

"Alright! Just remember, we gotta make the finals! No matter who wins, we split the prize." Raze said.

"Sounds fair to me." Xyk said.

"Alright then." June said.

"I know you three'll clean up!" Andrew said.

"Good luck." Topaz said and the three nod.

"Now, we gotta get our training underway. June, you and I spar all the time, so we're training together." Raze said.

"Fine." June said.

"I guess that just leaves me to train on my own." Xyk said.

"You'll be fine. I mean, you handled that murderer the other day, so nothin' can go wrong for you." Raze said.

"Yeah." Xyk said.

Xyk leaves the hangout and everybody is outside and the group leave the alleyway and arrive at the downtown.

 _(Gloam City: Downtown)_

"Well, June and I are off. See ya guys later." Raze said as he and June leave.

"I'll be going to the mall and shop. Andrew, will you come with me?" Topaz asked.

"I knew you'd ask. Okay. I'll come along. See ya later, Xyk." Andrew said.

"Bye, Xyk." Topaz said.

"See you two later." Xyk said and Topaz and Andrew leave.

Xyk explores around downtown of Gloam City to find a place to train for upcoming tournament.

 _(Gloam City: Skate Park)_

Xyk later arrives at a skating park and looks around.

"I don't think this place is good for training, but it can't hurt to try." Xyk said.

Just as Xyk is about to train himself something comes and crashes into him and knocks him down.

"Ow…" Xyk said while holding his head in pain and then he turns to see someone on the ground also holding in pain and it's a boy who appears sixteen-years-old, with blue eyes, dark brown hair, wearing a red shirt with black long sleeves, light blue pants, and red and blue tennis shoes.

"Dammit! That hurt like hell! Hey, kid, y'know that standing in someone's way'll get ya hurt!" The boy said.

"Sorry…" Xyk said laughing sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Man, so much for my record now. Kanji'll kill me." The boy said.

"Mac!" A voice called.

"Oh, crap…" The boy named Mac said and someone comes the boys' way and it's another boy with pale blond hair, black eyes, wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, hanging a black jacket over him, black pants, and black shoes.

"I'm guessing that's Kanji, right?" Xyk asked.

"Yep." Mac answered.

"What the hell was THAT?! You had a good performance, but you SCREWED IT UP!" The boy named Kanji shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry, but…" Mac was off by Kanji.

"I don't wanna hear it! Not to mention, you just brought down someone!" Kanji yelled pointing at Xyk. "What're you doin' here, anyway?" Kanji asked Xyk.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just trying to find a place for me to train." Xyk said.

"Train, huh? You ride a skateboard?" Kanji asked.

"Well, no, but…" Xyk was cut off.

"If you're here to practice skateboardin', then you've come to the right place! You do look like an athletic boy! Let's see what you got on how to skateboard." Kanji said.

"Um…okay." Xyk said.

"Mac, give 'im your spare skateboard." Kanji said.

"Here." Mac said tossing a white and blue skateboard and Xyk catches it.

"Well, I'll give this a try." Xyk said.

"Good boy. Talk to me when you're ready." Kanji said.

Xyk walks over to Kanji.

"So, you ready to learn how to skateboard?" Kanji asked.

 _(Yeah! I'll go for it.)_

Xyk gets on the skateboard with one leg.

"Okay, here's how this works; what you need to do is learn how to control yourself while on a skateboard. Try moving around with it a little." Kanji said and Xyk nods.

Xyk starts riding on the skateboard and starts moving around the skate park and then later comes back to Kanji.

"Not bad. Now, there's something you oughta do; I want you to try jumping with the skateboard and perform some tricks." Kanji said.

"No problem." Xyk said.

Xyk skateboards to a skate ramp and then jumps off it and performs a 360 spin trick three times before landing back on the ground and Xyk joins Kanji.

"Wow. You're doing good so far. Now try and jump off a bigger ramp and perform a different trick." Kanji said and Xyk nods.

Xyk skateboards to a ramp and it's a bigger ramp with two sides and then Xyk goes up and jumps from one of the sides and performs a boardgrab three times before landing back on the ramp and jumps off the other side and performs a forward flip four times going back down the ramp and then joins Kanji.

"You're one fast learner, kid. I'll give you that." Kanji said.

"Thanks." Xyk said.

"I've got another one for you. I want you to try and ride along the rails." Kanji said.

"Bring that on!" Xyk said.

Xyk skateboards to a hole ramp and places the skateboard on the railing of the hole ramp and starts grinding on the skateboard around the hole ramp while trying to maintain his balance and then skateboards to three more rails and grinds on all three of them and then jumps off the third and final rail and joins Kanji.

"Well, well. You do know how to impress me." Kanji said.

"What's next?" Xyk asked.

"I want you to have a score race with Mac. I want both of you to perform tricks to earn some points, and whoever earns the most points wins." Kanji explained.

"Sounds good. Get ready, kid." Mac said.

"You're on, Mac." Xyk said.

Xyk and Mac prepare themselves and then they begin skateboarding around the park and they start performing tricks to earn their points and Mac is scoring with some neat tricks while Xyk is performing some tricks of his own and also grinding on the rails and the two continue to skate and perform moves for their points and later on they're now getting a five second time limit and so they keep skating and scoring until the five seconds are up and they stop staking.

Xyk and Mac join Kanji.

"Well, I've watched you both skateboard, and you both did well, but the winner of this is Xyk." Kanji said.

"I see. Nice job, ki…Xyk." Mac said taking his hand out.

"You did awesome too, Mac." Xyk said shaking Mac's hand.

"So, wanna keep skateboarding?" Kanji asked.

"Thanks, but I think I should be going now. I got something else to do." Xyk said.

"Alright. If you want any tips, come talk to me." Kanji said and Xyk nods.

"Thanks. Here's your skateboard back, Mac." Xyk said.

"Keep it. You deserve it." Mac said.

"Okay. Thanks. See you later." Xyk said as he leaves the skate park.

 _(Gloam City: Downtown)_

Xyk returns to downtown and begins finding a place for him to train and as he looks around he finds a building and it looks abandoned and so he decides to go into the building.

 _(Gloam City: Abandoned Building)_

Xyk looks around the inside of the building for anything or anyone.

"Hello?! Anyone around?!" Xyk asked but no response. This is quiet…a little TOO quiet." Xyk said but then he hears a noise. "Huh? What was that?!" Xyk asked as he looks around and another noise is heard. "Whoever you are, you'd better show yourself right now!" Xyk yelled.

Behind Xyk and on the ceiling of the building is what looks like a white creature with strange tentacle like arms and two blue lines are going down on each side and a strange symbol is on its forehead and then the white creature proceeds to leap from the ceiling and goes for Xyk who turns around and leaps back before the white creature could touch him.

"What the heck?! What're you…?! You with that weird murderer from yesterday?" Xyk asked but the white doesn't respond.

 _"We have come for you, my liege."_ The white creature said.

"What?" Xyk asked and the white creature opens a zipper mouth. "Fine. You wanna fight? You got one!" Xyk said taking out his bat.

Xyk tries to attack with his bat but nothing is hurting the white creature just like before when he tried to attack the demonic creature and then white creature jumps into the air and delivers a head attack but Xyk recovers and tries to attack again with his bat again noting is hurting the white creature and the white creature slithers around and attacks with its tentacle arms but Xyk dodges and backs off.

"What do I do…?" Xyk asked and just then something appears in the place of his bat and it's the same the key shaped weapon. "This thing again? What is it called…? Key…blade…?" Xyk asked but focuses on the fight.

 _(Information: Defeat the mysterious creature!)_

The white creature jumps into the air and delivers a head attack but Xyk dodges and slashes with the key weapon and hurts the white creature but the white creature slithers round to attack but Xyk quickly sidesteps confusing the white creature and then Xyk delivers three slashes with the key weapon and strikes at the white creature but the white creature tries to attack again but Xyk quickly sidesteps again and then slashes with the key weapon and delivers a finishing slash with it and the white creature vanishes in white nothingness.

After the white creature is destroyed the key weapon disappears again from Xyk's hand.

"Just what the heck is goin' on? First the strange grey monster, and now a white…thing…? Nothing's making sense." Xyk said as he looks around again and then leaves the abandoned building.

 _(Gloam City: Downtown)_

Xyk explores around the downtown of Gloam City again and searches for a good place to train himself and as he continues to search for a good training spot he finds someone coming and it's Shinichi.

"Hey, Xyk. What's going on?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, hi, Shinichi. I'm trying to find a good place to train." Xyk answered.

"Really? Well, how 'bout I train you?" Shinichi offered.

"You'd do that?! That sounds great! Thanks, Shinichi!" Xyk said.

"Okay then. Follow me, and we'll get started." Shinichi said.

Xyk follows Shinichi through downtown of Gloam City and later on they arrive at the school field.

 _(Gloam City: School Field)_

"Okay, Xyk, that tournament's gonna be around two days. We both have to be at our top game if we wanna get good at it." Shinichi said.

"Yeah." Xyk said nodding.

"Now, I'll tell you what to do on how to win a Combat Tournament fight, and you do what I'll say. Okay?" Shinichi said.

"Got it." Xyk said.

"Let's get started." Shinichi said. "Now, as you know, when you're in a fight you gotta give your opponent your all. I want you to attack me with everything you have, and don't hold back, either." Shinichi said.

"Okay. Here goes." Xyk said.

Xyk starts attacking at Shinichi with his bat and is giving his all and keeps striking and then delivers a big swing with his bat.

"Pretty good, Xyk. Now, as you're aware, when in a fight, offense doesn't always get you anywhere. You gotta rely on defense as well in order to do well in a fight. It'll be my turn to attack you, and you block." Shinichi said and Xyk nods.

Shinichi starts attacking with his bat at Xyk who starts blocking every attack with his bat and Shinichi keeps attacking but Xyk keeps blocking until Shinichi stops attacking.

"I knew you'd pull it off. Now, here's another tactic; it's best to avoid your opponent's attacks. When I attack you, you try and get away from my attacks." Shinichi said.

"No problem." Xyk said.

Shinichi tries to attack Xyk who starts avoiding Shinichi's attacks and Shinichi goes for Xyk to deliver a strike but Xyk keeps evading the attacks until later Shinichi stops attacking.

"Nice work. Now, what I'd like you to do is deliver a good counter attack. When I strike, you time it right, and strike back at me." Shinichi said and Xyk nods.

Shinichi starts to deliver an attack with his bat but Xyk moves times right and then delivers a strike back at Shinichi who keeps attacking with his bat again but Xyk times right again and then delivers another successful counter attack at Shinichi.

"You're a good fighter, Xyk. Now, let's test your skills by facing me in a spar!" Shinichi said.

"You're on, Shinichi!" Xyk said.

 _(Information: Take on Shinichi)_

Shinichi delivers a strike with his bat but Xyk blocks every attack and then delivers a counter attack at Shinichi with his bat but Shinichi attacks with his bat again but Xyk evades the attacks and then strikes with his bat at Shinichi who delivers a leaping bash with his bat but Xyk times the right moment and then delivers another counter attack at Shinichi but Shinichi keeps attacking back with his bat but Xyk attacks back with his bat and then swings his bat at Shinichi.

The two breathe heavily and they laugh.

"Nice job, Xyk! You gave everything you got! That shows how ready you are for the Combat Tournament." Shinichi said.

"Thanks for your help, Shinichi." Xyk said.

"Anytime. I'd better get going. See ya." Shinichi said as he leaves the school field.

"I wonder how Raze and June are with their training." Xyk said as he leaves.

 _(Gloam City: Downtown-Alleyway)_

Xyk returns to the alleyway and he finds Andrew and Topaz.

"Hey, Xyk!" Andrew said.

"You got your training done?" Topaz asked.

"Yep! Where're Raze and June?" Xyk asked.

"They're probably at the zoo. Let's go look there." Topaz said and Xyk nods.

Xyk goes through downtown and later on the three arrive at the zoo.

 _(Gloam City: Zoo)_

Xyk, Andrew, and Topaz find Raze and June near the entrance of the zoo and so the three go for the two but as Andrew and Topaz go for Raze and June something goes at Xyk and it's a stick and Xyk is knocked down making the four turn to him.

"Xyk!" June said.

As Xyk gets up someone appears in front of him and it's the same hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"You…? Can I help you?" Xyk asked and the hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure says something. "What?" Xyk asked.

"Xyk! You okay?" Raze asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Xyk answered and then he looks at the hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure but the figure is gone again. "What was that?" Xyk asked and then gets up and runs to the four.

 _(Gloam City: Train Station Entrance)_

Later on Xyk, Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June are now in an entrance of a train station and they are eating their light blue ice-cream but Xyk isn't eating his ice-cream as he's lost in thought and Topaz notices Xyk and his ice-cream.

"Um, Xyk, you're ice-cream is melting." Topaz said.

"Huh? Oh!" Xyk said as begins to eat his ice-cream.

"You guys should've seen how June was being. She was being an animal." Raze said.

"Oh, shut up! You're the one who was having it!" June said.

"Well, in any case, my time was boring. Nothin' but shopping." Andrew said.

"Though deep down, you do love it." Topaz said.

"N-No I don't!" Andrew said.

"Xyk, what is it? You've been quiet for five minutes. Is something bothering you?" Topaz asked.

"No. It's nothing." Xyk answered. "Can you feel Ky? Just what did he mean by that…?" Xyk asked to himself.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Can you feel Ky?" The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure asked and it's a male voice._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

 _(Mysterious Room)_

The same boy in the black cloak is leaning against a wall and the hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure arrives.

"You were right. Nobody scum has actually appeared in the city." The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"Just as I thought. They and the Brotherhood are doing everything in their power to get what they want." The boy said.

"Now what?" The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"I think we need to be sure that he doesn't fall into any wrong hands. We should send her to meet Xyk again and make sure nothing happens to him." The boy said.

"Then I should go and fetch her." The hooded crimson and black star figure said and then leaves the mysterious room.

"Damn them both to hell! They should learn to stay out of our way, or they'll suffer with what will come of them." The boy said as he gets off the wall and leaves.

* * *

 **Day 2 done with! I hope you enjoyed this and I'm hoping you're enjoying the prologue so far. There's not much to say about this, so I think I'll be going. See you guys in Day 3. Take care and see ya guys later! Bye!**


	3. Day 3: Mysterious Encounter

Day 3: Mysterious Encounter

* * *

 _(Theme: Treasured Memories)_

 _Flashback:_

 _The boy and Elena travel to a world and arrive at a place called Dream Land and while helping to prove Kirby innocent they find someone who is a black dog wearing a red short sleeved shirt with a grey sleeveless vest over the red shirt, blue pants, white gloves, black shoes, and yellow goggles on his forehead._

 _"You're on a journey too? What for?" The boy asked._

 _"Well, I heard my king left our castle for something. I think it was trying to investigate something. So my dad and Donald left on a journey to find the King and something called the 'key'. I decided to leave on a journey to see if I can find the King. I also wanted to prove to my dad that I'm not a little kid anymore and I can take care of myself." The dog explained. "By the way, I'm Max Goof." Max introduced._

 _"Great to meet you, Max. I'm Ky and this is Elena." The boy introduced._

 _Later the boy, Elena, and Max helped with Kirby's innocence and encounter Kabu._

 _"The Keybearer has finally arrived in our world." Kabu said._

 _"You know of me?" The boy asked._

 _"It is destined for a warrior who wields a mysterious key to come to this world and save it from the impending doom of darkness." Kabu said. "Be warned. You will face impossible challenges head on and you will come face to face with the Lord of Darkness himself." Kabu explained._

 _"When will that come?" The boy asked._

 _"Your time has not yet come, Keybearer, but your destiny to restore what is broken by the darkness will be fulfilled." Kabu said._

 _Later the boy, Elena, and Max meet with Hiruzen Sarutobi._

 _"Believe it or not, the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and his brother and Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju have met a Keybearer before you and his brother. In fact, that Keybearer was known as a Keyblade Paragon of Light." Hiruzen explained._

 _"Keyblade…Paragon…of Light?" The boy asked._

 _"I have in fact met a Keyblade Master by the name of Fortitudo. Not only do I know him, the Fourth Hokage also knows him." Hiruzen explained._

 _"So, Keybearers before Ky visited this world and some people know them already?" Elena asked._

 _"Indeed. Fortitudo and the Keyblade Paragon of Light were even considered heroes." Hirzuen said._

 _Later the boy, Elena, and Max meet a yellow furred fox with two tails, has blue eyes, wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes and a purple furred cat with a red bindi, gold eyes, wearing a violet coat with white furred cuffs, white gloves, white tights, dark pink high-heeled shoes with white straps with white fluffy cuffs, and a gold necklace._

 _"We're dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless right now. You two wanna help?" Elena asked._

 _"Hmm. I mostly prefer to work alone, but I suppose we can work together." The cat said._

 _"I'm in." The fox said._

 _"Name's Ky and these are Elena and Max." The boy introduced._

 _"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails introduced._

 _"I'm Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced._

 _Later the boy meets a black hedgehog with red streaks on his spikes, arms, and legs, has red eyes, wearing white gloves with a ring on each wrist, and grey, black, and red hover shoes named Shadow and after protecting the Leaf Village the group leave._

 _"You wanna come along?" The boy asked._

 _"I'd like to come with you, Ky." Tails said._

 _"I suppose I can. I feel that we're gonna work well together." Blaze said._

 _"Normally, I don't work with others that often, but I guess this can be interesting." Shadow said._

 _Later the group are in the Forgotten Worlds the group and their new friend Spyro deal with a Black Xeti and then electricity appears and attacks and then a lightning bolt appears from the sky and destroys the Black Xeti._

 _The boy then notices a yellow creature that looks like a mouse with straight ears, brown stripes on its back, red cheeks, and a tail that has a lightning bolt shape._

 _"Pika." The mouse creature said._

 _"Hi, little guy. Thanks for the help there." The boy said._

 _"Pika." The mouse said nodding its head._

 _"This creature is a Pikachu. It's an electric mouse Pokemon." Tails explained._

 _"Thanks for your help, Pikachu." The boy said._

 _"Pikachu." Pikachu said._

 _"I think it wants to come with you, Ky." Tails said._

 _"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said._

 _"Okay. You can come along, but I'm not gonna call you Pikachu all the time. I think you need a name. How 'bout…Storm?" The boy suggested._

 _"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered liking the name._

 _Meanwhile in Shimmer Town the boy is confronted by the other boy Kaos._

 _"I'll admit, you're not doing bad for a newbie of that Keyblade, but you're gonna lose your life as you keep on your stupid quest." Kaos said._

 _"I'll handle ANY danger that stands in my way." The boy said._

 _"Wow. Such big words comin' from a boy so weak." Kaos said._

 _"Weak?! I've faced many Heartless and Black Xetis so far along other enemies and I managed to do fine!" The boy said._

 _"Only with the help of your girlfriend and your new pets." Kaos said._

 _"They're all my friends!" The boy yelled._

 _"Friend. That word is nothing but a lie. There's no such thing as friendship. Sooner or later, you're gonna get betrayed . It's inevitable, ya know." Kaos said._

 _"You're just saying that because you have no friends!" The boy said._

 _Later on the boy and his friends arrive at Pac-Land and meet a boy with untidy brown and black hair, wearing a white shirt, and blue jeans and smaller boy with lightning blond hair, light orange eyes with lines underneath, wearing a white shirt and shorts with a black and blue cloak that has a white bow with a yellow jewel, and blue and black shoes._

 _"This sounds like a fun adventure! Besides, I helped out so I figured you could let me help you." The small boy said._

 _"Okay. I guess we'll let you guys help us." The boy said. "I'm Ky." The boy introduced._

 _"I'm Zatch Bell and this is my best friend and partner, Kiyo Takamine!" Zatch introduced himself and Kiyo._

 _In Morning Land the boy later meets a green dinosaur with a red back, red spines, white underbelly, and wearing red boots._

 _"This dinosaur is a Yoshi." Tails said._

 _"Well, Yoshi. Thanks for the help." The boy said._

 _"Yoshi!" The Yoshi said._

 _"This Yoshi wants to come with us?" The boy asked. "It was lucky timing. You can come with us. But I'm not gonna call you Yoshi a lot. You're gonna need a name. How 'bout your name should be Lucky?" The boy suggested._

 _"YOSHI!" The Yoshi cheered at the name._

 _Later as the boy travels through worlds with his new friends along with three other new friends known as Sly, Bentley, and Murray and T.J. also joins the group and they fight off Black Xetis and Heartless and making other new friends._

 _"We did it! We saved the town!" Spongebob said._

 _"I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle shall take a new mission. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must now report to me her findings from her new home, Ponyville." Princess Celestia declared._

 _"Thank you, Princess Celestia! I promise, I'll study harder than ever before!" Twilight said._

 _"Fiona, I do in fact love you. I'm sorry for being stubborn and not listening to you." Shrek said._

 _"Shrek. I felt like I had to tell you. Shrek, I feel like I love you too." Fiona said and the two start to kiss._

 _Later on the boy is a forest of Fiore and is confronted by an evil Keybearer named Pavor and the two fight until later Pavor's mask falls off revealing a face shocking the boy._

 _"P-P-Pax…!" The boy said shocked._

 _Later Pavor/Pax delivers a stab at the boy's torso and blood is dripping and is defeated._

 _The boy later recovers and sends some time alone._

 _"No matter how tough things get, I'll never give up. I don't wanna lose my friends again. I'm gonna keep my promise to Pax and find my strength and use it to defend everyone I love and care about. Same for the worlds from the darkness. I'm NOT letting Zervik, the Deadly Alliance, the Black Xetis, and Heartless defeat me. NEVER again." The boy said._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

 _The Third Day_

Xyk wakes up in his bed again after another dream of the same boy and then he looks around sees someone in his room but as he looks again that person is gone leaving him to ponder but shrugs it off, gets dressed, and leaves the house.

 _(Gloam City: Hangout)_

Xyk arrives at the hangout but he doesn't see Raze, Andrew, Topaz, or June anywhere and while looking around he finds a letter on a table and picks it up and reads it.

 _"June and I are off to train again. Probably gonna take all day today. Sorry, dude. See ya later today, 'kay?" –Raze._

After reading the letter Xyk leaves the hangout and leaves the alleyway.

 _(Gloam City: Downtown)_

Xyk goes through downtown and then he finds Topaz and Andrew.

"Hi." Xyk said.

"Good morning." Topaz said.

Just then Topaz and Andrew freeze making Xyk confused by what just happened and looks around for anything and then he finds a girl with blue eyes, long pink hair tied to a braid, and wearing a yellow and bronze robe with a heart symbol in the center.

"Hello. You must be Xyk." The girl said.

"Y-Yeah. Um, who're yo…" Xyk was cut off by the girl putting her hand in front of him.

"I only came to meet you." The girl said.

"Meet me?" Xyk asked.

"Yes." The girl said as she jumps to a building of a roof and then Topaz and Andrew move again and walk to Xyk.

"Topaz is dragging me along to go shopping with her AGAIN." Andrew said.

"Oh, come on, Andrew. Stop pretending to hate shopping." Topaz said.

"I'm not pretending!" Andrew said.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say. Xyk, would you like to come along?" Topaz offered.

"Um, did you two see a girl?" Xyk asked.

"A…girl?" Topaz asked confused.

"Yeah. She just showed up outta nowhere and then jumped off to a roof." Xyk said.

"You makin'g up stories just so you can get outta shopping?" Andrew asked.

"That's okay. We'll see you later, okay, Xyk?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah. 'Kay." Xyk said and Topaz and Andrew leave. "Just where did she go? It looked like she was heading for the cemetery." Xyk said.

Xyk makes his way through downtown and later arrives at the shopping plaza and sees the girl he just saw going off the direction to where the cemetery is and so Xyk makes his way through the plaza and goes for the cemetery.

 _(Gloam City: Cemetery)_

Xyk arrives at the cemetery and looks around for the girl but while looking around Xyk sees something and it's a blue hole appearing and it unleashes white creatures like the one he encountered yesterday and then he sees what looks like a dark hole and it unleashes dark grey demonic creatures like the one he encountered two days ago.

"Oh, crap!" Xyk said as he makes a run for it and leaves the cemetery but the dark grey creatures and the white creatures follow him.

 _(Gloam City: School Entrance)_

Yu, Yukiko, Yosuke, and Chie are standing near the school entrance and later they see Xyk running through the city and arriving at the school entrance.

"Xyk? What's the matter? What's the rush?" Yu asked making Xyk stop.

Just then the four see the dark grey demonic creatures and the white creatures coming to the school entrance.

"What are they?" Yukiko asked as the four prepare to fight.

"Not sure, but they don't look like a friendly bunch." Yu said.

"Xyk, you got a weapon, right? Let's take 'em." Yosuke said.

"Okay." Xyk said.

Xyk starts attacking the white creatures with his bat but nothing hurting them and the dark grey creatures attack Xyk with their claws while the white creatures deliver a headbutt but Xyk dodges and keeps trying to attack but the white creatures slither around and attack with their tentacle arms while the dark grey demonic creatures bite with their crimson fangs but Xyk tries to swing his bat but a dark grey demonic creature delivers an attack with its claws and pushes Xyk back.

"No good!" Xyk said and then he sees that Yu, Yukiko, Yosuke, and Chie are being surrounded by the dark grey demonic creatures and white creatures. "Hang on!" Xyk said but then the four are now frozen and the creatures still surround them.

"Xyk! You have to use the Keyblade to defeat them!" A voice said and Xyk looks to see the same girl.

Just then a dark grey demonic creature and a white creature come at Xyk who tries to defend himself.

Xyk is now in what looks like an ethereal place and he looks around and then he sees what looks a glass floor that has a young boy with gold hair and is holding the same key weapon Xyk has been getting and with him are three other boys and around the boy are twelve characters with one being a girl, a dog, a fox, a cat, a hedgehog, a mouse creature, a tall boy and a small boy, a dinosaur, another boy is younger, a raccoon, a turtle, and a hippo.

 _(Station of Awakening I)_

While looking around Xyk sees something appearing and there are weapons such as a sword, a staff, a shield, a blaster, claws, gauntlets, a ball, a book, a knife, a cane, a bomb, and a club.

Xyk walks over to the weapons and examines them all and later on he chooses the sword and something glows within him and then the same key weapon appears in his right hand and wields it backhanded and then the dark grey demonic creatures and the white creatures come at Xyk.

Xyk slashes at the white creatures with the key weapon and is bringing pain to them but the dark grey demonic creature attack with their claws but Xyk delivers a swinging slash with the key weapon and strikes but the white creatures jump into the air and deliver tentacle attacks but Xyk delivers an aerial slash with the key weapon but the dark grey demonic creatures dash all over the place and then deliver spinning attacks with their claws but Xyk strikes at the creatures with the key weapon and defeats them all.

After the defeat of the creatures Xyk looks around and then notices a door appearing behind him and so Xyk opens the door and it unleashes a blinding light in his face but he goes through the opened door.

 _(Station of Awaking II)_

Xyk is now in a different area of the same ethereal place with the same glass floor of the same boy but different color and he sees stained glass stairs appearing and so Xyk starts climbing up the glass stained stairs and reaches the next glass floor but then dark grey demonic creatures and white creatures appear and attack Xyk but Xyk delivers slashes with the key weapon defeating the creatures and keeps going and climbs up more stained glass stairs and reaches the next glass floor and fights off more creatures in his way and he then finds another door and walks up to it and opens it leading Xyk to somewhere else.

 _(Station of Awakening III)_

Xyk is now on a different glass floor of the same boy and Xyk looks around for anything and then dark grey demonic creatures appear making Xyk prepare to fight with the key weapon in hand and the sight of the key weapon makes the demonic creature snarl and so the dark grey demonic creatures come together and they start to fuse together and the fusion is creating to be what looks like a gigantic dark grey demonic creature with four crimson eyes, bigger crimson fangs, has four arms, bigger and longer crimson claws, long ears, and a giant black star on its chest and it delivers a huge roar at Xyk who is backing up and tries to run but stops as he realizes there is nowhere to run and turns back to the giant demonic creature and Xyk has no choice but to fight the giant demonic creature.

 _(Boss Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Defeat the giant demonic creature!)_

The giant demonic creature known as Gloam Claw grabs hold of Xyk who struggles to break free but the grip is strong and Gloam Claw attempts to bite at Xyk.

 _(Reaction Command: Strike Back)_

Xyk strikes back at Gloam Claw's face making it snarl and then uses its other claw to deliver a claw slash attack.

 _(Reaction Command: Break Free)_

Xyk breaks free from Gloam Claw's grip and sees the giant claw attack.

 _(Reaction Command: Double Slash)_

Xyk delivers a strike at Gloam Claw's claw and then delivers a horizontal slash with the key weapon at Gloam Claw's face knocking it down to the ground but Gloam Claw disappears in a dark hole and Xyk looks around to see where Gloam Claw is and just then Xyk looks up to see a dark hole appear above him and Gloam Claw comes out of the dark hole and delivers a dive attack.

 _(Reaction Command: Aerial Raid)_

Xyk throws the key weapon at the diving Gloam Claw and it strikes at it making it fall to the ground and is now stunned allowing Xyk to deliver slashes with the key weapon and Gloam Claw is still stunned and Xyk keeps striking with the key weapon but Gloam Claw recovers itself and then gets back up and delivers a swooping attack with its lower claws but Xyk dodges and delivers aerial slashes with the key weapon at the lower arms but Gloam Claw brings down its upper claws at the ground but Xyk dodges and delivers slashes at the face with the key weapon but Gloam Claw gets in lower position and crawls across the glass floor right at Xyk who dodges until it stops and uses its four arms to hold onto the edges of the glass floor and then uses its mouth to unleash dark holes and summon tiny dark grey flying demonic creatures and they attack Xyk who aerial slashes at them with the key weapon and then goes for Gloam Claw who unleashes more flying demonic creatures but Xyk keeps slashing with the key weapon.

Gloam Claw gets back to its regular position and delivers more slashes with its claws but Xyk dodges and delivers aerial slashes at Gloam Claw's chest but Gloam Claw moves away while slashing with its claws but Xyk dodges and keeps slashing with the key weapon but Gloam Claw delivers a spinning attack with its four claws but Xyk moves away and then delivers more slashes with the key weapon but Gloam City grabs hold of Xyk once again and Xyk struggles to break free again but the grip is strong and Gloam Claw attempts to bite but Xyk delivers a strike back with the key weapon at its face making it snarl and uses its other claw to deliver a claw attack but Xyk breaks free from the grip and slashes at the claw and then slashes at Gloam Claw's face knocking it down but Gloam Claw disappears in another dark hole and Xyk looks around and a dark hole appears above him and Gloam Claw comes out and comes for a dive attack but Xyk throws the key weapon at it making Gloam Claw fall to the ground and is stunned again allowing Xyk to deliver slashes with the key weapon at Gloam Claw's face and Gloam Claw is still stunned and Xyk keeps striking with the key weapon and delivers a spin slash with the key weapon and finishes off Gloam Claw.

Gloam Claw stands back up and struggles to maintain its balance and Xyk backs away fearing for what will might happen and Gloam Claw begins to fall to the ground to where Xyk is and Xyk tries to get away but Gloam Claw falls on Xyk and disappears in darkness and a dark pool is created.

Xyk is trapped in the dark pool and struggles to get out but then a hand grabs Xyk's hand and a bright light appears.

 _(Mysterious Silver Room)_

Xyk is now free from the dark pool and is now a silver room and looks around and while looking around he sees the same pink haired girl and Xyk opens his mouth to say something but the girl shakes her head.

"Please don't say anything. If you're asking for my name, it's of no importance. Tell me, Xyk. Do you know your real name?" The girl asked leaving Xyk confused.

Just then a light portal appears and it's the hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"Don't tell him the truth just yet." The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"But someone has to tell him." The girl said.

"I know, but we wait." The hooded crimson and black star figure said.

"I saw you from yesterday!" Xyk said.

The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure unleashes a light portal behind Xyk and the figure shoves Xyk into the light portal before it disappears.

"Xyk! You okay?" A voice asked.

"Try to wake up!" Another voice said.

 _(Gloam City: School Entrance)_

Xyk is now unconscious and is in the school entrance like he was before he was attacked and a hand touches and shakes his body.

"Hey, Xyk. Get up!" Someone said and Xyk slightly regains consciousness and sees Yu, Yukiko, Yosuke, and Chie.

"You okay?" Chie asked.

"Wh-What happened…?" Xyk asked.

"Good question. Those weird…things came outta nowhere, and you were knocked out cold. We had to fight those freaks off." Yosuke explained.

"Those were a piece of cake." Chie said.

"We were so worried what happened to you after you were unconscious." Yukiko said.

"Just…what were those things?" Xyk asked.

"We don't know that ourselves. They looked like they were aiming to bring chaos to the city, but we're not letting that happen. I doubt they'll be coming back." Yu said.

"Yeah. They'll wish they'd never mess with us." Yosuke said.

"Xyk!" A voice called and Xyk turns to see Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June.

"Oh, guys." Xyk said.

"Hey, there you are. What happened?" June asked.

"Nothing. It's…okay." Xyk said.

"C'mon. Let's go the hangout." Raze said as the four leave and Xyk follows but stops.

"Oh, Yu. Thanks." Xyk said.

"No problem. Just be careful next time." Yu said and Xyk nods.

"Hey, wait, kid!" Yosuke called.

"Huh?" Xyk asked.

"You competing for that Combat Tournament tomorrow, right?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah. That's right." Xyk answered.

"In that case, good luck tomorrow. Give it your best shot." Yu said.

"Got it. See ya there tomorrow!" Xyk said as he leaves the school entrance.

 _(Gloam City: Hangout)_

The five return to the hangout and are having ice-cream.

"So, what happened? Thought you said your training was gonna take all day." Xyk said.

"I said PROBABLY gonna take all day, dude." Raze said.

"We finished early." June said.

"So, Xyk, what did you do today?" Topaz asked.

"Oh, well…" Xyk thinks for an answer. "You remember that dark grey monster killer, right?" Xyk asked.

"Yeah?" Raze said.

"Well, there were many more of where it came from and then these weird white things like the one from yesterday were going for me. That was when Yu and the others came in." Xyk explained.

"So, they were attacking you?" Topaz asked concerned.

"You could say that. Yeah." Xyk answered.

"Wow. Guess the killer has friends." Andrew said.

"Look, Xyk, if something EVER happens to you, just know that you're not alone. We're all here for you." June said.

"Yeah! No one messes with ya, but me! If someone's givin' ya trouble, I'll kick that guy's ass!" Raze said.

"There you go showin' off again." Andrew said.

"Thanks, guys." Xyk said smiling.

Later on the five leave the hangout and go through the city to return home and Xyk does the same but then he looks around to make sure if that girl or the cloaked figure of the strange creatures will come back again but so far there is nothing and Xyk goes through Gloam City to go back home.

* * *

 _(Mysterious Room)_

The black cloaked boy and the hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure are talking to each other.

"Looks like she met him again like we asked her." The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"Yeah. So far, nothing terrible is happening. Still, those damned Brotherhood and Organization swine just won't LET UP! Why can't they just PISS OFF?!" The black cloaked boy yelled as he punches a wall.

"Calm down." The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"It's okay. As long as Ami is finishing her process, Xyk should be more than ready to do what should be done." The black cloaked boy said.

* * *

 **Day 3 over! Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Hope you like this Xyk character so far. I don't have anything else to say. I'll be making my leave now. See you in the next day. Take care, and bye for now!**


	4. Day 4: Combat Tournament

Day 4: Combat Tournament

* * *

 _(Theme: Treasured Memories)_

 _Flashback:_

 _The boy and his friends arrive at a world known as Void Citadel and is confronted by Pavor and Kaos again and Pavor and despite the boy's words Pavor still doesn't listen and attacks the boy and drops both his Keyblade and Pax's Keyblade._

 _"Well, well, well. It turns out you are in fact a weakling. I dunno why these Keyblades choose you, kid. You don't even deserve these." Kaos destroys both the boy's Keyblade and Pax's Keyblade. "This game is over, kid. You don't have what it takes to save your friends. In fact, you save anything." Kaos said._

 _Later even though losing the Keyblades the boy still makes his way to get into the castle and arrives at a catacombs and finds Elena and Griff and then finds the woman._

 _"MOM!" The boy cheered._

 _"Ky, you're here." Sophia said._

 _The boy and his friends then arrive at the castle where they confront Poena and Tortus who attack the boy but his friends defend him._

 _"I'm NOT letting you kill Ky! Not while I'm around!" Elena yelled._

 _"That's right! You're gonna have to deal with us if you wanna fight Ky!" Max said._

 _"In fact, you're dealing with ALL of us!" Shadow said._

 _"Pika!" Storm said in agreement._

 _"Yoshi!" Lucky said in agreement._

 _"What? You still wanna fight alongside him? Even after he lost his Keyblades?" Poena asked._

 _"You think we chose to go with Ky just because he had a Keyblade? You're wrong! That's not the reason!" T.J. said._

 _"That's right. We chose to stay with Ky because he's our friend and he cares about us, just as we care about him." Tails said._

 _"We'd NEVER betray him or turn our backs on him and he'd never to that to us either." Kiyo said._

 _"No matter what you say, you can't turn us against Ky. He's our best friend after everything we've been through together!" Zatch said._

 _"Ever since we've met Ky, he's been nothing but kind and loyal to others. He's been helping others with their problems and saves everyone from the chaos YOU freaks send out to different worlds." Sly said._

 _"Keyblade or no Keyblade, we'll ALWAYS be with Ky until the very end!" Murray said._

 _"Even if we die here." Bentley said._

 _"You'll NEVER destroy our friendship!" The boy said getting ready to fight._

 _After the boy defeats Poena and Tortus he gets confronted by Kaos and Pavor and Kaos attacks the boy with everything he has but then a bright light saves the boy and his Keyblade and Pax's Keyblade return as new and managed to overpower Kaos._

 _"WHY?! How can someone like YOU have that kind of power?! Kid, WHAT are you?!" Kaos asked._

 _The boy prepares to fight and free Pavor back to Pax and after a long and intense battle the boy manages to defeat Pavor and frees Pax from the Black Xetis._

 _"I…did…it. Pax, you're free." The boy said._

 _Later the boy and his friends go through the castle of Void Citadel while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and they later confront Zervik._

 _"The Prince of Light, Virtus is with you right now. You've been traveling with him the whole time. I speak of Virtus and I speak of Ky." Zervik said._

 _"Wait a minute…you mean Ky is…" Elena stops talking._

 _"Yes! Virtus the Prince of Light is KY!" Zervik said shocking the boy._

 _"Unbelievable. Is Ky really the Prince of Light?" Elena asked._

 _"Yes. And without Prince Virtus' heart, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. His heart is responding. His heart must be extracted." Zervik said._

 _The boy and Zervik then have their long and epic fight and the boy has proven to be strong for Zervik and later the boy survives and defeats Zervik._

 _"You may have thwarted my plan to plunge this entire world in purest darkness, but you still haven't stopped my master's plan." Zervik and disappears in dark mist._

 _After Zervik leaves the boy realizes that the only way to complete the Keyhole is to extract his heart and uses one of Zervik's evil Keyblades to stab himself in the chest and releasing his heart and disappearing in light making his friends sad about this but later the white cloaked figure from before comes._

 _"As reward for helping Ky go through much during his adventure and since you all care for him, I shall bring him back to life." The white cloaked figure said as he summons a light orb which is the boy's heart and the white cloaked figure casts a spell on the heart and creates a bright light._

 _The boy is later revived and now has gold hair._

 _After leaving Void Citadel the boy and friends promise each other that they will remains friends regardless what will happen._

 _After fighting and defeating powerful Black Xetis the boy and his friends return to Void Citadel to seal the Keyhole while encountering a strange figure in a hooded crimson and black star cloak and having an intense fight with it and the boy finally seals the Keyhole of Void Citadel._

 _"Say, Ky. You may not remember or know this, but this world has a different name. The one Lord Fortitudo and the Ten Heroes named." Laura said._

 _"What's the real name?" The boy asked._

 _"The real name is Divine Kingdom." Laura answered._

 _"I shall help you get to the dark world." The white cloaked figure said as he leads the boy and his friends to a secret research laboratory and they find a black portal. "With that, you should be able to get into the Black Xetis' world. Before you go, I must tell you something. Whatever Zervik desires is in that world. You must prevent him from ever reaching it. If he does claim his goal, then all will be lost for all worlds. This must not happen." The white cloaked figure said._

 _"Okay. Let's get going." The boy said as he enters the black portal and his friends follow him._

 _"Good luck…Virtus." The white cloaked figure said as he vanishes in light._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

 _The Fourth Day_

Xyk wakes up in his bed again and yawns but then he looks at his calendar and it says 'Combat Tournament Today'.

"Crap. I almost forgot! I'd better hurry." Xyk said as he gets off and gets dressed and leaves the house.

 _(Gloam City: Downtown)_

Xyk is making his way through downtown and sees a man.

"You're going for the Combat Tournament? You'd better hurry." The man said and Xyk nods.

 _(Gloam City: Arena)_

In an arena there are lots of people from the bottom row to the top row cheering and eager to watch the tournament happening and Andrew and Topaz are in the arena as well and the same for Yu, Yosuke, Yukiko, and Chie.

"You know who you're gonna root for?" Andrew asked.

"I'm rooting for all three of them." Topaz answered and Andrew nods.

The crowd then quiets down as the promoter arrives on the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Combat fiends of Gloam City! It's time for the summer's most intense clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Combat title match!" The promoter announced and the crowd cheers. "So, who will break through the ranks and take on our champion, Kanji?!" The promoter asked.

"Yu, man!" Yosuke said.

"And who will leave today as our new Combat champion?!" The promoter asked.

"Raze! June! Xyk!" Andrew and Topaz said.

"Kanji!" The crowd cheers as they see Kanji who is wearing a champion belt and is waving at the crowd while flexing his muscles at the crowd.

"Yes! The crowd is fired up and now you know what's next: Let's...COMBAT!" The promoter said and the crowd cheers at the Combat part.

As the promoter leaves another man comes to the ring.

"Okay, everyone! It's time to introduce today's fighters! The six bad apples, who fought their way through the preliminaries!" The announcer said. "Regular finalist, leader of the Gloam City Investigation Team, and my close friend: Yu! A very smart, and claimer of protector of this city: Shinichi! I never thought that she would make it this far! It's a very mysterious girl: Carol is what she calls herself! Looks like it's her first trip to the finals! One of the underground favorites who is not to be messed with: June! Another underground favorite, who has an attitude problem: Raze! And last, but CERTAINLY not least, number six, who happens to be everyone's favorite boy, Xyk!" The announcer announced the names and the crowd cheers. "So, who will win this summer's Combat and who will take home the prize?! The most invaluable summa cum laude of Combat: The Five Crystal Orb Trophy! AND a chance to take on our defending champ, Kanji?!" The announcer asked as Kanji raises his champion belt up high. "Won't be long now, folks! Our fighters should listen to the Combat rules before we begin!" The announcer said.

The six go for the Combat rules person who starts explaining the rules of the tournament which is about attacking each other until one's stamina is out and whoever stands the last is the winner.

After listening to the rules Xyk and Raze go up to the ring since they're first and they take their Combat bats and they face each other.

"Don't hold back, 'kay?" Raze said.

"Yeah, and you remember our promise?" Xyk asked.

"Ha! Like I haven't! Doesn't matter who wins, long as our prize is split!" Raze said.

"Our first match of today's Combat will be between Xyk and his best friend, Raze!" The announcer said.

 _(Ready, BEGIN!)_

Raze attacks Xyk with his bat but Xyk dodges and strikes back with his bat at Raze knocking him back but Raze recovers and delivers a double swing with his bat at Xyk who blocks the attack and then delivers a counter attack with his bat at Raze who tries to retaliate with a big upper bash with his bat but Xyk avoids the attack and delivers three attacks with his bat but Raze backs off and then delivers a dashing attack with his bat at Xyk getting him but Xyk recovers and strikes back with his bat at Raze and then delivers a swing with his bat and knocks Raze down and the match ends.

"And the winner is Xyk!" The announcer said as he lifts Xyk's hand up and the crowd cheers. "Even with friendship, Xyk did not hold anything back and Raze put up a good fight too." The announcer said.

Xyk runs to the downed Raze.

"Damn! I lost!" Raze said and then gets up. "You did well. You're better than I thought." Raze said.

"I had fun fighting you." Xyk said.

"Hmph. I'll bet you did." Raze said.

"C'mon, you need some cheering up?" Xyk asked.

"Nah, it's okay." Raze said.

Xyk and Raze leave the ring and June and Shinichi are next.

"I don't need to tell you I'm not gonna go easy on you." Shinichi said.

"That'd be just too easy. I hate easy. Get ready, Izumi!" June said.

"Well, folks, here's our next match! June vs. Shinichi!" The announcer said.

June and Shinichi start fighting each other and exchange blows.

"C'mon, June! You got this!" Andrew said.

"Go, June! Go, Shinichi!" Xyk cheered.

The fight keeps going until June delivers an attack but Shinichi blocks and then delivers a counter attack at June and knocks her down.

"And the winner is Shinichi! Talk about giving each other their all! The two gave their best efforts!" The announcer said.

"You okay?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Nice fight." June said as she leaves the ring.

"Guess this means I'll be going against Xyk soon. This should be fun." Shinichi said as he leaves the ring.

Yu goes for the ring next and Carol comes to the ring as well.

"I never thought you'd make it this far. You're pretty good for a newcomer." Yu said.

"Thank you, but now we'll have to fight." Carol said.

"Good luck." Yu said.

"Our next match! It's Yu vs. the newcomer Carol! This should be interesting how this will play out!" The announcer said.

Yu charges at Carol and delivers an attack with his bat but Carol dodges and strikes back at Yu who dodges and they exchange blows.

"Wow. Who knew that girl is tough?" June said.

"Just looking at her is making me think of that girl from yesterday." Xyk said.

Carol keeps attacking at Yu who dodges every strike but Carol strikes again but Yu blocks the attack with his bat and then swings his bat at Carol and knocks her back but Carol recovers herself and then delivers a powerful swing with her club at Yu and knocks him down to the ground.

"Whoa! Talk about unexpected! The winner is Carol!" The announcer announced.

"Wow. She's tough for a new person." Raze said.

"Yu, you okay?" Xyk asked.

"Yeah. She's one tough person. When you're up against her, be careful." Yu said as he leaves the arena and Yosuke, Yukiko, and Chie follow him.

Xyk makes his way for the ring and Shinichi is on the ring as well.

"Well, how'd you like this? Looks we're up against each other." Shinichi said.

"First we trained, now this comes for real!" Xyk said.

"Whoa! This is just getting more and more intense! Never thought Xyk would now be up against his brother figure! Let's see how these two will handle each other!" The announcer said.

 _(Ready, BEGIN!)_

"Don't hold back, Xyk!" Shinichi said.

Shinichi charges at Xyk and delivers his attacks with his back but Xyk evades the attack and strikes back with his bat but Shinichi blocks the attacks with his bat and delivers a counter attack but Xyk blocks his attack and then counters and strikes back at Shinichi sending him back but Shinichi delivers two swings with his bat at Xyk who dodges them both and delivers a horizontal swing with his bat and strikes at Shinichi but Shinichi retaliates with a swing attack with his bat but Xyk counters and delivers three swings with his bat but Shinichi blocks and delivers a counter swing but Xyk blocks and counters and strikes back at Shinichi and knocks him down to the ground.

"The winner is Xyk! Even in the eye of his brother figure, Xyk does not hold back! Shinichi even put up an excellent fight!" The announcer said.

"Shinichi, did I hurt you?" Xyk asked.

"I'll manage. I taught you well. You know how to fight." Shinichi said.

"Thanks. I learned from the best." Xyk said and Shinichi pats his light brown hair and leaves the ring.

Xyk later prepares himself and goes back to the ring and he confronts Carol.

"Just looking at her is making me think of yesterday. What's with this?" Xyk asked himself.

"Prepare yourself, Xyk." Carol said.

"It's time for the semi-finals match! It's Xyk vs. Carol! This'll be intense to watch!" The announcer said.

 _(Ready, BEGIN!)_

Carol goes for Xyk and delivers a triple swing with her bat but Xyk dodges and strikes back with his bat and strikes at Carol who backs off and then delivers a flip swing with her bat and gets Xyk who recovers and delivers two swings with his bat and then delivers a spin swing with the bat but Carol retaliates with another flip swing with her bat and then delivers a 360 swing with her bat but Xyk counters and delivers triple swings with his bat and knocks Carol back but Carol strikes back with two swings from her bat and then diagonal swings with her bat and knocks Xyk back but Xyk recovers and delivers two swings with his bat and then delivers a roundhouse swing with his bat and then knocks Carol back.

"You're good." Carol said.

"Ready to finish this?" Xyk asked.

Xyk and Carol charge at each other and they prepare to strike each other but before they could attack something happens around Xyk who looks around to see that everyone is frozen again.

"What the heck?" Xyk asked.

"Looks like this happened again." Carol said.

"What's…" Xyk stops talking as dark grey demonic creatures and white creatures appear and surround Xyk and Carol. "Not again…" Xyk said.

"Them again…" Carol said as she unleashes what looks like a key weapon with a yellow edge and a heart shape at the top, clear fairy wing for teeth, silver hilt, bronze handle, orange circle, pink flowers on the edge, and a yellow and bronze chain with a silver heart at the end.

"You have that thing too…?" Xyk asked and his bat is replaced by the same key weapon he gets.

"Xyk, you have to use your Keyblade to fight." Carol said as she goes for some of the creatures.

"No choice." Xyk said.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Defeat the mysterious creatures!)_

The dark grey demonic creatures attack at Xyk with their crimson claws while the white creatures slither around and deliver a headbutt but Xyk dodges and attacks the dark grey demonic creatures with the key weapon and then strikes at the white creatures but the white creatures go into the air and then attack with their tentacles from in the air but Xyk aerial slashes with the key weapon but the dark grey demonic creatures bite at Xyk with their crimson fangs but Xyk dodges and keeps striking with the key weapon but the dark grey demonic creatures attack with their claws while the white creatures slither and attack with their tentacle arms but Xyk dodges and strikes at the dark grey demonic creatures and the white creatures and defeats them all and they're all destroyed.

After fighting off the creatures Xyk looks around for Carol who is now nowhere to be seen and he sees that everyone is still frozen leaving him to ponder what is happening.

Just then Xyk hears clapping.

"Nice work, Xyk! That a boy! Keep fighting!" A voice said and it's a female voice and Xyk turns to see a figure wearing a black hooded cloak with silver pull strings, a silver braid, silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, and black high-heeled boots.

"I'm impressed that you managed to defeat them all at once." Another voice said and it's a male voice and Xyk sees another figure wearing the same black hooded cloak with silver pull strings, silver braid, silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, and black boots.

Xyk is confused at the sight of the two black hooded cloaked figures.

"What? You mean to tell me you really don't remember?" The female hooded black cloaked figure asked. "Hello, it's us! Here, I'll introduce first. It's me." The female hooded black cloaked figure takes off the hood showing a girl face with light blue-green eyes and has long orange hair. "You know, Nixa." The female black cloaked figure named Nixa said.

"I guess I'll have to the same. It's me." The male hooded black cloaked figure takes off the hood showing a boy face with lavender eyes and has short, spiky, and choppy teal hair. "You know me. It's Jinux." The male black cloaked figure named Jinux said.

"Nixa? Jinux?" Xyk asked confused.

"It's clear that he doesn't even remember anything." Jinux said.

"Too bad. Even the Dusks and the Horrors did a crappy job of cracking him." Nixa said as leaves appears around her hands and the leaves begin to form into two brown and green hookswords.

"You think this is necessary?" Jinux asked.

"Wait. What the heck's goin' on?" Xyk asked.

"This city's supposed to be this kid's creation." Jinux said.

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to play Twenty Questions. You're gonna have to come with us, conscious or not. Then you'll hear everything you wanna know." Nixa said.

Xyk starts to back away and then something starts to happen in the background.

"Jinux, you know what's going on." Nixa said.

"Yeah. Not good at all." Jinux said.

"Why is NOTHING makin' sense?!" Xyk asked as he throws the key weapon to the ground but then the key weapon disappears and comes back in Xyk's right hand. "Huh?" Xyk asked.

"Special Rank Number IV. Xyk. The Keyblade's other chosen one." Jinux said.

"You wanna fight?! You got one!" Xyk said getting into his fighting stance.

"Jinux, you mind giving me a hand here?" Nixa asked and Jinux sighs.

"I really hate it when things don't go our way." Jinux said as he snaps his right hand and a cyan crystal appears in the air and the cyan crystal shatters into nothingness and reveals a lavender and cyan rapier and it goes into Jinux's right hand. "Let's get this over with." Jinux said.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Struggle)_

Nixa attacks at Xyk with one hooksword and then delivers another strike with another hooksword while Jinux slashes at Xyk with his rapier but Xyk dodges and strikes at Nixa with the key weapon and then delivers a spin attack at Jinux with the key weapon but Nixa retaliates with grabbing Xyk's shoulders with her hookswords and sends Xyk to the ground but Xyk recovers and triple slashes with the key weapon but Jinux delivers a triple attack with his rapier and then delivers an impaling thrust with his rapier but Xyk dodges and strikes at Jinux with the key weapon and then delivers three slashes at Nixa with the key weapon and knocks them both back.

"You're only making this worse on yourself!" Nixa said as she unleashes vines from the ground and they go for Xyk who dodges the vines but Nixa then unleashes leaf blades and throws them at Xyk who dodges them.

"This has gone on long enough." Jinux said as he unleashes cyan crystal needles at Xyk who dodges the crystal needles but Jinux then unleashes crystal daggers and throws them at Xyk who dodges them.

"Guess your bells haven't rung yet!" Nixa said.

Xyk slashes at Nixa with the key weapon and then delivers a spin slash at Jinux but Jinux retaliates with slashing with his rapier and then unleashes crystal needles while Nixa attacks with both hookswords and then unleashes vines but Xyk dodges their attacks and triple slashes at both Nixa and Jinux but Nixa retaliates with grabbing Xyk with her hookswords again and sends him down but Xyk recovers and delivers a swing slash with the key weapon but Jinux delivers triple strikes with his rapier and sends Xyk back but Xyk recovers and slashes at Jinux with the key weapon but Nixa throws leaf blades but Xyk dodges and strikes at Nixa but Jinux throws crystal daggers but Xyk strikes at both Nixa and Jinux and he knocks the two back.

"You're good, Xyk." Nixa said.

Just then a bright light appears and it's the black cloaked boy.

"Huh?" Xyk asked.

"It was you the whole time." Nixa said.

"I knew it." Jinux said as he throws crystal daggers while Nixa throws leaf blades but the black cloaked boy destroys them.

"Xyk, these two are attempting to deceive you!" The black cloaked boy said.

"Xyk! Don't listen to what he has to say!" Nixa said.

"Xyk!" The black cloaked boy, Nixa, and Jinux keep saying Xyk's name but Xyk is confused.

"Raze…Andrew…Topaz…June…" Xyk said. "RAZE! ANDREW! TOPAZ! JUNE!" Xyk shouted.

Just then everyone is unfrozen and Xyk finds himself on the ground and looks around for Carol but she's still gone.

"Huh? What just happened? It seems Xyk is knocked back, but where is Carol?" The announcer asked. "Um, I'm not sure what happened, folks, but since Carol is gone, that means the victor is Xyk! Since Xyk is the winner, he is now our new top Combatant!" The announcer said and the crowd cheers and Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June run to him.

Xyk and his friends leave the ring and Xyk is staring at space leaving the four concerned but then the crowd starts chanting Kanji.

"Xyk, it's starting." Topaz said and Xyk nods.

Xyk goes for the ring and stands next to Kanji and they take their Combat bats.

"You two fight fair now. You're at the top of the bracket." The promoter said.

"Don't worry. This match'll be somethin' to see." Kanji said and the two face each other. "Well, kid. Looks like we meet again, only this time, in combat. First the skateboard lessons, and now this tournament. You're really somethin'." Kanji said.

"Thanks." Xyk said.

"Give it your best shot. Don't hold back. Give the crowd a good show!" Kanji said.

"I plan to." Xyk said.

"This is it, folks! Xyk, our underground hero vs. Kanji, or defending champion! Whoever wins will be the true champ! Let's see this epic match!" The announcer said.

"Well, kid, bring it." Kanji said.

 _(Ready, BEGIN!)_

Kanji strikes at Xyk with his bat but Xyk blocks the attack and counters to strike at Kanji who retaliates with a brutal strike with his bat and sends Xyk back but Xyk recovers and delivers three strikes with his bat and gets Kanji who strikes back with a rough slamming bat strike causing Xyk to shake but Xyk recovers himself and delivers a swing with his bat but Kanji delivers three strong swings with his bat and sends Xyk back but Xyk keeps recovering and delivers two swings with his bat and then delivers a spin swing with his bat and sends Kanji back but Kanji delivers a strong spinning attack with his bat and goes for Xyk who evades the spinning attack and as Kanji gets a little dizzy Xyk begins striking with his bat followed by a spin swing with his bat but Kanji recovers and slams his bat again and causes Xyk to shake again but Xyk recovers and delivers three strikes with his bat and then delivers a swing attack with his bat and knocks Kanji to the ground and the match ends.

The crowd starts chanting Xyk's name and Kanji leaves the ring with a satisfied look on his face.

"You lost." Mac said.

"I don't care. That kid's stronger than I thought." Kanji said.

Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June run to the ring and go for Xyk and Xyk is handed the champion belt and the Five Crystal Orb Trophy and the crowd continues to chant Xyk's name and Xyk smiles at this.

 _(Gloam City: Train Station Entrance)_

Xyk, Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June are sitting near the entrance of the train station and Xyk looks at his new trophy and then takes off the four crystal orbs which are the red, pink, yellow, and green crystal orbs and throws them at the four.

"Thanks, Xyk." Andrew said.

"As promised." Xyk said.

"Yeah." Raze said.

"I bought something if one of you won." Topaz said taking out five ice-cream bars.

"Alright!" Xyk said as he gets up to get his ice-cream but unknowing to him something is behind him and a hand grabs Xyk by his neck and now his throat he feels like he's being strangled by someone. "What're you doing?! Lemme go!" Xyk yelled as he struggles but is still getting strangled.

* * *

 _(Destiny Island: School Yard)_

In a school yard a young thirteen-year-old boy with even messier dark silver hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, a blue and black necktie, blue jeans, and black shoes, and the mark that looks like an orange sun with wings on his right arm is packing his backpack and begins to leave the school and starts walking away.

"Yo, Griff!" A voice called and the dark silver haired boy named Griff turns to see another boy with messy sandy blond hair, blue eyes, wearing the same white shirt, a blue and black necktie, blue jeans, and black shoes and Griff smiles at the sight of the boy.

"Hey, Wakka and I are gonna have our ball game. You wanna join us?" The boy offered.

"Sorry, Tidus. Not today." Griff said.

"You serious? Why not?" Tidus asked.

"You remember when I told about my friends?" Griff asked.

"You mean two other boys you always hang around with?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah." Griff answered.

"What about 'em?" Tidus asked.

"It's just that it's been too long, and neither of them even bothered to know where I'm at." Griff said.

"You're doubtin' they'll come here for you?" Tidus asked.

"I'm starting to feel like that." Griff answered.

"Lemme tell you something, there's this old friend of ours named Riku. He disappeared from the island, and we haven't seen him since. We don't know what happened to him, and while Kairi is worried, she knows he'll come back." Tidus said.

"I see. I keep doubting that my friends will never find me, but no matter how far we are, I'm sure they'll know where I am." Griff said.

"Yeah." Tidus said.

"Thanks, Tidus." Griff said.

"Look, I gotta join Wakka. See ya later." Tidus said as he leaves.

"Nex, Ky…where are you two?" Griff asked.

 _"You're Griff, right?"_ A voice asked and it's a female voice.

"What?" Griff asked looking around.

 _"I'm not really here. I'm speaking to you telepathically."_ The female voice said.

"Well, who're you?" Griff asked.

 _"My name is Ami. You could say I'm sort of like you."_ The female voice named Ami said.

"Ami? Why does that name sound familiar to me? How did you know where I'm at?" Griff asked.

 _"There's no time for this now. I want to tell you that if you're worried about your friends, don't worry. Pax is okay, and while Nex is still on the dark path, he's still alive and on his own, and Ky…I'm taking care of hm."_ Ami said.

"Wait, Pax is alive?! Nex, even on his own, he's still okay, and Ky…wait what happened to him?" Griff asked.

 _"I told you, I'm taking care of him. What he wants from you is to be supportive and patient. I promise, you will be reunited soon enough."_ Ami said.

"I hope you're right." Griff said as he places his hand on his chest. "I can't believe it…Pax is still alive, and Nex, he's okay, but Ky…I dunno what happened to him, but I know I'll see him again." Griff said as he makes his way for the island.

* * *

 _(Mysterious Room)_

In the mysterious room the black cloaked boy is talking to the hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"Looks like Ami's progress is going well." The black cloaked boy said.

"But just what was going on?" The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure asked.

"Ami has just spoken to Griff telepathically, because they're both the same beings. Ami assured Griff that Ky's heart will be restored and will awaken more than soon." The black cloaked boy said.

"I see. But what of Xyk? There was something that…" The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure stops talking.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I already took care of the one that attacked him. He should be more than fine now." The black cloaked boy said. "By the way, I'm dying to know your name. Who are you?" The black cloaked boy asked.

"My name is Pavor. I represent the Sin of Fear." The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"I see. Well, nice to meet you, Pavor." The black cloaked boy said.

* * *

 _(Round Room)_

In what looks like a large white room with thirteen tall chairs two black hooded cloaked figures are sitting in two of the thirteen chairs and Nixa and Jinux are standing before a hooded black cloaked figure sitting on the highest chair.

"What?! No! You can't just have him be rid of!" Nixa said.

"That is an order. Why be so hesitant? You two were ruthless to Count Faust and his minions, as he was against the Organization." One of the hooded black cloaked figures said and it's a calm voice.

"Yeah, but HE hasn't betrayed us like that bastard Marluxia! He's just not coming back." Nixa said.

"Perhaps there's a more reasonable way to…" Jinux was cut off.

"If you two do not follow a direct order, you will perish." The calm hooded black cloaked figure said.

The hooded black cloaked figure sitting on the highest chair puts his hand up and it's lit with energy at the two.

"I made you two special members to the Organization. Even you must follow my orders. Refuse, and your punishment will be severe." The hooded black cloaked figure said and it's a deep voice.

"You'll turn us into Dusks if we don't comply." Jinux said.

"Do not attempt to be rebellious like Axel has been." The deep hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Dammit, FINE! We'll do it! If it'll get you off our asses!" Nixa said and the deep hooded black cloaked figure lowers his hand.

"Good. Now go." The deep hooded black cloaked figure said and Nixa and Jinux disappear in their corridors of darkness and leave the white room and the two hooded black cloaked figures.

* * *

 **Day 4 is done and outta the way! This one's longer than I thought. Well, hope you enjoyed this. I'll be seeing you guys in Day 5. See you then. Until then, take care, and goodbye for now!**


	5. Day 5: Rumor Investigation

Day 5: Rumor Investigation

Xyk is falling in what looks like darkness but then he opens his eyes and he finds himself in his room and on his bed.

* * *

 _The Fifth Day_

"It was just a dream, but…what parts…WERE the dream?" Xyk asked but then shrugs.

Xyk gets off his bed, gets dressed, and then leaves his house and makes his way for the hangout again.

 _(Gloam City: Hangout)_

As Xyk arrives at the hangout he finds Topaz and Andrew sitting while dealing with Raze and June who are arguing about something.

"What's with them?" Xyk asked.

"June insists that we should be doing our summer assignment." Topaz answered.

"Of course, Raze won't have that." Andrew said.

June then turns to see Xyk.

"There you are, Xyk! Will you PLEASE talk some sense into this moron's head?! Tell him that it's important to do our Writing homework!" June said.

"Hey! We only got to freakin' days left of summer! You sayin' crap like this'll give me a headache!" Raze said.

"We agreed to work on this TODAY!" June snapped.

Topaz then looks at Xyk who looks like he's thinking.

"What is it, Xyk?" Topaz asked.

"Yesterday, I got strangled, right?" Xyk asked.

"Well, you wouldn't be here right now if you were." Raze said.

"But, hey, that was a close one. It was good that you were let go." Andrew said but June punches both Raze and Andrew in their heads.

"Do NOT change the damn subject!" June yelled.

"Dammit! Fine! We'll do the damn homework! Stupid Writing! What should be our topic?" Raze asked.

"Well, we should do a paper about stuff that's been happening to me. Y'know, the dreams, the weird grey killers, the things in white…" Xyk was cut off.

"No way." June said.

"Huh? Why not?" Xyk asked.

"Well, recently, things have been REALLY weird since the whole mystery murderer situation. So, tomorrow, we're gonna go to that abandoned castle so we can figure out what's happening." Raze explained.

"Yu and Shinichi agreed to help out." Topaz said.

"All that for me?" Xyk asked.

Later on the five start to think about what their topic for their school paper should be about.

"Hey, I just thought o something! I've been told that on the other side of the city, Evening Station, there are some strange rumors goin' on, like unnatural things. Things that are not logical at all. Y'know, like supernatural wonders." Andrew said.

"Hey! That could be our topic!" Raze said.

"You can't be serious." June said.

"I don't see YOU comin' with other ideas!" Raze snapped.

"Fine, BUT we'll have to investigate some rumors around the city. We'll split into teams. You're coming with me, Raze, so you won't do anything stupid!" June said.

"Well, this is you, me, and Andrew, Xyk." Topaz said and Xyk nods.

Xyk leaves the hangout and goes through the downtown of Gloam City and later on Xyk, Topaz, and Andrew arrive at the train station and go into the building.

 _(Gloam City: Train Station)_

Xyk, Topaz, and Andrew go through the train station and see a train that will lead to Evening Station.

"Well, here we go. Our investigation of supernatural rumors are gonna begin." Andrew said.

Just then Raze and June arrive at the train station and the three see them.

"Did you find any rumors already?" Topaz asked.

"Nothing." June said.

"So, we're gonna tag along. How's that sound?" Raze asked.

"Just stay where I can see you." June said.

"Shut up! I'm not five-years-old!" Raze snapped.

"Let's just get on the train." Xyk said and the five get on.

The train later takes the five to Evening Station and as the train arrives the group get off and Raze and June go off to Evening Station while Xyk, Topaz, and Andrew make their way.

"Okay. So, we gotta find some UNUSUAL stuff around here. We gotta see if there is something that's not normal, we've never even seen before." Andrew said.

"Got it." Xyk said.

Xyk arrives at a town area of Evening Station.

 _(Gloam City: Evening Station-Town)_

Xyk explores around the town of Evening Station and searching around he sees something coming across him and it's what looks like a levitating car.

"What the…?" Xyk stops talking as the levitating car is going through the town.

Xyk decides to follow after the floating car around the town but the floating car is still trying to get away but Xyk keeps going after it but the more Xyk gets close the more the levitating car is getting away but Xyk keeps going after it and later on Xyk finally catches the floating car.

The levitating car is now on the ground in front of Xyk and Andrew comes running to Xyk.

"You okay, Xyk?" Andrew asked and he sees the grounded car. "Oh, is that a car? Wonder what's in it." Andrew walks over to the car and sees nothing. "Hmm. This could be one of those strange things going on." Andrew said as he walks away.

Xyk takes a look at the car again before leaving and after his back is turned and leaves the car starts to disappear into white nothingness.

Xyk continues to search the town and later on he comes across an alleyway but while searching the alleyway something comes out of nowhere and it's what look like white blades coming from the walls of the alleyway making Xyk back off.

"Not good…" Xyk said.

Xyk begins to go through the alleyway while dodging the white blades still coming out of the walls but the white blades are still coming out of the walls and going for Xyk who keeps dodging the white blades and keeps going through the alleyway and later on Xyk finally reaches the end of the alleyway and touches the wall and the white blades stop coming.

Topaz is looking around the town and then she comes across a white blade from the alleyway.

"What?" Topaz asked.

Topaz goes into the alleyway and finds Xyk.

"Xyk. Did you see a white blade coming from the alleyway?" Topaz asked.

"I did, but now they're gone, as I reached the end." Xyk answered.

"You don't think it's another one of those supernatural things?" Topaz asked.

"Probably. Let's go." Xyk said and the two leave the alleyway.

Unknowing to them the walls of the alleyway start to glow white and then return to normal.

Xyk keeps exploring around the town for anything that's unusual and supernatural and later on Xyk sees a manhole and decides to enter through it.

 _(Gloam City: Sewer)_

Xyk is now in a sewer tunnel and explores around for anything and he later arrives at a different tunnel and he sees someone and it's Shinichi.

"Shinichi? What's he doing here?" Xyk asked.

Xyk walks over to Shinichi who turns around and just then two more Shinichis appear shocking Xyk and they proceed to attack.

The Shinichis begin to attack at Xyk who dodges and strikes back with his bat and strikes at some of the Shinichis but more Shinichis appear and attack Xyk again but Xyk keeps striking back with his bat and strikes at the Shinichis but more appear and keep attacking at Xyk who blocks the attack with his bat and swings at the Shinichi copies but the Shinichi copies attack again but Xyk counters and delivers a swing with his bat striking at the Shinichi copies and they disappear.

Xyk looks around and makes sure there are no more Shinichi copies coming to him.

"Xyk!" A voice called and Xyk turns to see Shinichi. "What are you doing here?" Shinichi asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You're not gonna believe what just happened. There were too many copies of you and they attacked me." Xyk said.

"Copies of me?" Shinichi asked. "It was just your imagination. We'd better get out of here." Shinichi said and leaves.

Just then Andrew arrives and finds Xyk.

"There you are, Xyk. What happened? You sounded like you were being attacked." Andrew said.

"There were too many Shinichi clones." Xyk said.

"Shinichi clones? Hmm. That sounds another supernatural business." Andrew said.

Unknowing to them Shinichi is transformed into one of the white creatures and slithers away.

Xyk makes his way out of the sewer to go back to the town.

 _(Gloam City: Evening Station-Town)_

Xyk keeps exploring around the town for anything strange and later on he arrives at an area that has a wall mirror and Xyk decides to take a look at the wall mirror and he only sees his reflection so Xyk starts to walk away but the reflection stays and it starts to walk out of the wall mirror and it reveals to be a shadowy version of Xyk and Xyk turns around to see his shadow version and it takes out its bat and Xyk does the same.

Dark Xyk starts to attack with its bat but Xyk blocks the attack and then counters and attacks back with his bat but Dark Xyk dodge and retaliates with two swings with its bat and knocks Xyk back but Xyk recovers and delivers three swings with his bat and knocks Dark Xyk back but Dark Xyk swings back with its bat and gets Xyk who recovers himself and delivers two swings and then delivers a spin swing with his bat and takes down Dark Xyk.

Topaz is searching around and then she finds Xyk on the ground.

"Xyk!" Topaz said as she runs to Xyk. "What happened?" Topaz asked.

"There was a shadowy double of me, and it just attacked." Xyk answered.

Topaz turns to see the wall mirror and looks at it and it shows her reflection.

"It must have come from there, but it only shows our reflection, like any other mirror." Topaz said.

"You don't think it's another one of those supernatural crap?" Xyk asked.

"I don't think so, but it feels like it." Topaz said.

The two start to walk away and unknowing to them Dark Xyk is in the wall mirror and then disappears.

Xyk continues to explore the town and so far there is nothing around the town so he decides to go up a hill to find anything.

 _(Gloam City: Evening Hill)_

Xyk climbs up the hill and explores around for anything strange and then he finds what looks like a moving garbage can.

"Huh?" Xyk asked and the garbage can proceeds to move again.

Xyk chases after the moving garbage can around the top of the hill but then the moving garbage can is throwing out trash from the can on the ground but Xyk avoids them and keeps going after the moving garbage can but it keeps moving while throwing more trash on the ground but later on Xyk manages to catch the moving garbage can and grabs it.

Xyk opens the garbage can and sees what looks like a rabbit and pulls it out of the trash can.

"Xyk!" A voice called and Andrew comes to the hill. "Oh, found ya! Hey! Whatcha got?" Andrew asked and sees the rabbit. "A rabbit? Where'd you find it?" Andrew asked.

"From the trash can, and it was moving. I think this rabbit caused that." Xyk said.

"I guess it's not another one of those supernatural things." Andrew said.

Xyk puts the rabbit down and the two start to leave the hill but unknowing to them the rabbit transforms into one of the dark grey demonic creatures and it leaves.

Back at town Xyk is talking to Andrew and Topaz.

"Y'know, that last supernatural thing wasn't so super." Xyk said.

"I know. What we think is unusual, it just doesn't even show." Andrew said.

"Maybe there aren't any strange things after all." Topaz said.

Just then Raze and June come to the three.

"Hey! We found a lead!" Raze said.

"It's something to do with a flying light. It looks almost like a shooting star, but sort of different." June said.

"Maybe that could be the supernatural thing we were trying to find." Andrew said.

"Could be, but we won't find out by just standin' here." Raze said.

"Where did you see it?" Topaz asked.

"At Evening Hill." June answered.

"Let's go." Xyk said.

 _(Gloam City: Evening Hill)_

Xyk, Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June arrive at the top of Evening Hill and they look up at the sky.

"I'm sure that's where we'll be able to see that flying light." June said.

"Do you think it's a ghost flying through the sky or something REALLY supernatural?" Andrew asked.

"We'll have to find out as it gets here, or if." Xyk said.

The five wait for the flying light to come by and so far there is nothing but the five continue to wait.

"I hope that next summer, things won't get too weird…" Topaz said.

"Yeah. We've dealt with enough crap already, so we should have a normal one." Raze said.

"I didn't think I find you all here." A voice said and the group turn to see Yu. "What are you five doing out here?" Yu asked.

"Promise not to laugh?" Raze asked.

"Why would I? Just tell me." Yu said.

"We're waiting for the flying light." Andrew said.

"Flying light? What does that mean?" Yu asked.

"It's suppose to be a supernatural thing, but so far, what we found were bogus." Xyk said.

"I see. Well, who knows. Maybe this flying light does exist." Yu said.

"But how?" Xyk asked.

"That's something you'll have to find out on your own." Yu said patting Xyk's hair and walks away.

"Um, Yu…" Topaz was cut off.

"Don't worry. I promise tomorrow." Yu said as he leaves the hill.

Xyk then looks up at the sky.

"Hey, guys!" Xyk said and the others look up at the sky. "There!" Xyk said pointing at the sky and they see what looks like a white ray of light going through the sky and over the group. "That has to be it! That just has to be the flying light!" Xyk said.

"Is it real?" Topaz asked.

"C'mon! Let's follow it!" Xyk said.

Xyk and his friends follow the white ray of light and go through town.

 _(Gloam City: Evening Station)_

Xyk, Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June arrive back at Evening Station and they look up at the sky but the white ray of light is gone.

"Where'd it go?" Xyk asked.

"I guess it vanished." June said.

"Man! It had something I was looking forward to! I was hoping there was a catch to this!" Xyk said.

 _"The train heading for Gloam City will be departing soon."_ A station announcer said.

"C'mon, let's just go." Raze said.

"Okay." Xyk said and the five go for the train.

 _(Gloam City: Train Station Entrance)_

"Let's just head back, and do that damn paper, and say 'The rumors were crap! There was no point!' That's it!" Raze said.

"From all the work we have done, we can make sound like we've done work." June said.

"So, the supernatural stuff weren't true after all? That sucks." Xyk said.

"Well, there is this other supernatural rumor I've heard." Andrew said.

"And you didn't bother mentioning that because?" Xyk asked.

"I forgot, okay? Anyway, if you're still interested in finding out what it is, go to the abandoned castle." Andrew said.

"I guess that'll be worth a shot." Xyk said.

"Whatever works for you." Raze said as he leaves.

Xyk leaves the station entrance and goes through downtown of Gloam City and later on Xyk makes his way for the outskirts of the city and later arrives at a creepy yard.

 _(Gloam City: Ruined Yard)_

Xyk goes through the creepy yard and later on Xyk makes his way for the entrance of the abandoned castle.

 _(Gloam City: Ruined Gate)_

Xyk arrives at the gate of the abandoned and ruined castle and while taking a look at it he examines it.

"We were gonna actually take a look at this place tomorrow." A voice and Xyk turns to see Andrew arriving

"Really?" Xyk asked.

"Well, yeah. This place does look rather freaky if you ask me. Yu and Shinichi agreed to investigate what's in this place." Andrew said.

"Right. So, what's this supernatural thing you said?" Xyk asked.

"Well, rumor has it that if you take a look at the castle, then you'll be able to see what you've never seen before. It's honestly kinda weird." Andrew said.

Xyk looks at the castle again and just then everything goes white.

Xyk is now in what looks like a white emptiness of space and Xyk looks around but there is nothing.

"Xyk…" A voice said and Xyk turns to see the same girl Carol.

"Carol…? You're that girl I saw yesterday during the tournament, but you bailed, and then I saw you the day before that." Xyk said.

"Xyk, don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?" Carol asked.

"The only person who knows me better is me." Xyk said.

"If that's what you think." Carol said.

Just then images appear and it's Nixa and Jinux and with them is Xyk.

"Is that me…with Nixa and Jinux?" Xyk asked.

"Apparently, you were best friends with them, mostly to Nixa." Carol said.

"Yeah, right. Why would I be friends with those two?" Xyk asked and the images disappear.

Just then more images appear and they're images of a boy, a girl, a dog, a two-tailed fox, a cat, a hedgehog, a mouse creature, an older boy and a younger boy, a dinosaur creature, another boy, raccoon, a turtle, and a hippo.

"Xyk, you know these people, right?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. That's Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, a Pikachu named Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, a Yoshi named Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray. They were in my dreams." Xyk said.

"You see, about a year ago, some things happened, and Ky wasn't the only one who experienced it. You see, both he and I were in a place called Tower of Remembrance, and our enemy did something that nearly shattered our hearts apart along with our memories that were in our hearts, but our new friend, Ami was working to help us, but she seemed to have fixed my heart faster, and now I've recovered since, but Ky had it the worst than I did, but Ami is using her power to put his heart back to how it was. It's taking some time, but Ky will be himself again. This has been affecting you too, Xyk." Carol said.

"You mean the dreams?" Xyk asked.

"That's right. Xyk, you and Ky are connected and in order for Ky to be whole again, he needs you." Carol said as the images disappear.

"Me? For what?" Xyk asked.

"You hold half of what Ky is, and for him to be complete, he needs you." Carol said.

"I don't believe this. Just how do you know all this? Who are you anyway?" Xyk asked.

"I can't tell you who I am, but I can say that I'm a friend of Ky, and is willing to do anything to help him." Carol said.

"When we were attacked by those things, I saw that you had that same key weapon thing. How?" Xyk asked.

"Because, I'm one of the chosen. That's all." Carol said.

"Chosen?" Xyk asked confused.

"That's all I have to say now." Carol said.

"Wait! I guess I'd like to know. Just do you know about me?" Xyk asked.

"Well, this might sound cruel, but…you were never meant to exist." Carol said as she leaves.

"What? What's that suppose to mean?" Xyk asked but Carol is gone.

The white of nothing disappears and Xyk is still near the ruined gates of the abandoned castle and keeps looking at the castle but Andrew shakes Xyk.

"Hey, what's up? Did you see something?" Andrew asked.

"Y-Yeah. I was at a white place, and I saw a girl." Xyk said.

"Girl? Like you thought you saw from before?" Andrew asked and Xyk nods. "Probably just your imagination. In any case, let's head back." Andrew said.

"Sure." Xyk said.

 _(Gloam City: Hangout)_

Xyk and Andrew return to the hangout and find June and Topaz.

"You're here. Did you find your supernatural rumor?" June asked.

"Turns out what we see is just our imagination." Andrew said.

"That would make sense." Topaz said.

"In any case, we're done with our written report." June said.

"Cool!" Andrew said.

"Where'd Raze go?" Xyk asked.

"He's probably at the zoo." Topaz said.

"Let's check there." June said and they nod.

 _(Gloam City: Zoo)_

The four arrive at the zoo entrance and they find Raze who waves at them.

"Good thing you guys came here. Hey, we'd better get ready to search the city tomorrow." Raze said.

"Oh, next day's the festival!" Andrew said.

"In other words, last day of summer." June said.

"Are you purposely tryin' to piss me off?!" Raze asked.

"Hey, I speak the truth, and the truth hurts sometimes." June said.

"She has a point." Topaz said and June and Andrew laugh but Xyk remains silent.

* * *

 _(Different Mysterious Room)_

In a different room the black cloaked boy is looking out the window and 'Pavor' enters the room.

"You showed him that flying light, did you?" 'Pavor' asked.

"Yeah. It led to here, and in turn, I used my power to send him to where he and 'Carol' could talk." The black cloaked boy said.

"So, you're ready to reveal the truth to him." 'Pavor' said.

"Now, what about him? Are the pieces of his heart starting to become restored?" The black cloaked boy asked.

"Yes. The damage is about to be undone. Ky is almost finally about to be back to how he was before." 'Pavor' said.

"Good. I'll bet after that happens, those who had ties with Ky will be very excited to see their old friend who has gone away for a year." The black cloaked boy said.

"The wait is almost over for us. There is still a problem. The Brotherhood and the Organization are willing to do everything to jeopardize what we're doing." 'Pavor' said.

"That won't matter. They're too late anyway." The black cloaked boy said. "If anything goes wrong, I'm depending on you and 'Carol' to take care of things for me. Let Ami and I handle the rest." The black cloaked boy said.

* * *

 **Day 5 is over! Sorry for this little delay, but better late than never, right? Anyway, we're down to our LAST day! That's right! I'm almost done with this damn prologue, and we'll move on to the main story itself! I'll see you guys there in the next day! That's it from me right now. Take care, guys. See you later!**


	6. Day 6: The Truth

Day 6: The Truth

* * *

 _(Theme: Treasured Memories)_

 _Flashback:_

 _The boy and his friends arrive at a wasteland which is the dark world of the Black Xetis._

 _"Whoa…look at this place…" T.J. said._

 _"It's so…evil." Zatch said._

 _"I know that if we defeat Zervik and stop his plans, what's gonna happen to us? What if we…die?" The boy asked._

 _The boy and his friends go through the Black Xetis' world and fighting off the Black Xetis while fighting off Zervik's minions such as Grim Reaper and the Sinister Sisters and they later come across what looks like Requiem City and they find Sophia and also find Zervik._

 _"I'm impressed that you and your friends made it this far. Not bad at all. Unfortunately for you, my dream is about to be realized. You and your friends, however, are not worthy of witnessing my glorious moment. So now you must die." Zervik said._

 _"Tell me where Nex is!" The boy demanded._

 _"Don't bother finding him, boy. He's already on the path of darkness and no one can steer him from it." Zervik said._

 _Ky and Zervik begin their battle again but as Zervik attacks Sophia attacks from behind._

 _"This doesn't concern you, hag!" Zervik said._

 _Sophia and Zervik have their fight but Zervik stabs at Sophia in her abdomen._

 _"SOPHIA!" The boy cried._

 _"You are a fool, Sophia. You know that fighting me is futile. No matter what you do, it's useless. Your demise is certain." Zervik said._

 _Sophia then picks up her blade and lights it with a cyan aura._

 _"Time for my trump card." Sophia said as the cyan aura coated blade glows. "ELYSIUM!" Sophia shouted as the cyan aura coated blade unleashes a powerful glow that's blinding Zervik._

 _After the attack the house is destroyed and Sophia is gone and Zervik attacks the boy but someone comes and it's Pax._

 _"Glad you're here, Ky. Let's bring him down." Pax said._

 _The boy and Pax fight against Zervik and after their epic battle Zervik kneels in defeat._

 _"You really think because you won this fight, you have stopped me?" Zervik asked._

 _"I'll make sure you won't be a threat to the worlds anymore and won't obtain the power of this Kingdom Hearts. It's over, Zervik." The boy said._

 _"Hmhmhmhm…Hahahahahahahahahahaha! You really are naïve, Virtus. Even if I'm beaten, I will still have my means of gaining Kingdom Hearts' power and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Zervik said._

 _"They can't stop you, but what about MY saying in the matter?" A voice asked._

 _Zervik is then stabbed in the chest and his body disappears in darkness along with his Keyblade._

 _"What a silly lord. Believing he could use the power of Kingdom Hearts to bring all the worlds under his master's control. Who the hell needs dominance when you can just screw crap up?" The voice said and it's Kaos._

 _"Why did you just kill your own master?" The boy asked._

 _"Because this is my moment! I want Kingdom Hearts' power, but not to rule the worlds. Rather, I'll use Kingdom Hearts' power to wipe 'em all out!" Kaos said. "They're just not worth jack! Everyone believes that their own world is perfect and happy and peaceful. Please! In truth, no world has any of those disgusting traits. There's no joy, no hope, no peace. Rather than allow them to live 'peacefully', it's better that I show them all despair, terror, and hate." Kaos explained._

 _"We won't let you use the power of Kingdom Hearts to destroy everything and ruin everyone's lives, hope, and happiness!" The boy said._

 _"Oh, ya have a problem with what I'm gonna do? Well, let's see if ya can stop me then!" Kaos said._

 _The boy and his friends are now battling against Kaos who transformed into a giant black Komodo dragon with the power of the Dark Gem and the group battle Kaos and after an intense and epic battle Kaos falls along with the Dark Gem._

 _"I'll take it and make sure no one like Zervik or Kaos will use it for evil ever again." Pax said as he is about to pick up the Dark Gem but Kaos grabs Pax's wrist but Pax grabs the Dark Gem but then is stabbed in his chest and it's Kaos again._

 _"If I'm gonna go down, someone's gonna have to go down with me! You just volunteered, Paxxy!" Kaos said._

 _"Ky, take all of us out! Get rid of Kaos, the Dark Gem, and ME!" Pax said._

 _The boy who doesn't like the idea decides this and then knows what must be done._

 _"Okay, Pax. I'll do it." The boy said as he uses both his and Pax's Keyblades to create light auras and fires a light beam from his Keyblade while throwing Pax's light coated Keyblade while Pax creates a light orb and throws it and a bright light explosion occurs. "Goodbye, Pax…" The boy said as tears flow from his face._

 _"Take care, Ky…" Pax said as tears also flow from his face._

 _The light engulfs Pax, Kaos, and the Dark Gem and they're all destroyed and the boy and his friends are now in the explosion._

 _The light explosion sends the boy and his friends to a mysterious place and later the boy is alone and confronts Nex._

 _"I don't understand. What happened to make you like this? Why are you doing this?" The boy asked._

 _"You should not care about what I do. I have my own path to follow and you can't keep me from it. I'll tell you this: My 'friendship' with you, Griff, and Pax are over." Nex said shocking the boy._

 _The boy and Nex start having their fight against each other and the boy continues to convince Nex who still doesn't listen to reason and tries to kill the boy with his dark imp form but the boy transforms into a one-winged angel and they clash but after the clash the boy who returns to normal is unconscious while Nex is gone._

 _After ten days the boy wakes up and Fulgur is talking to him._

 _"I can save Nex from the dark path and bring him back to my side, no matter what happens to me. I'll get Nex back or die trying." The boy said._

 _"I'm taking you under my care now. I'm gonna train you the ways of the Keyblade and everything else I know." Fulgur said._

 _"Nex, Griff, I'll see you guys soon." The boy said as he places his left hand on his chest. "Pax and I will make sure of that." The boy said smiling._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

The boy and his friends go through the forest but during the night the boy is confronted by a clown and after realizing that Fulgur is gone the boy and his friends stumble upon a giant silver tower and the boy decides to enter the silver tower.

* * *

In a dark and chaotic city a hooded black cloaked figure is going through the dark and chaotic city but then encounters phantom creatures but also sees a different figure standing on a building and the other figure has spiky light orange hair and is wearing a crimson cloak with black stars and is wearing a black mask over the face and then the crimson and black star cloaked figure jumps down and fights off the phantom creatures and then fights the hooded black cloaked figure.

"Why do you have the Keyblade?" The crimson and black star figure asked.

"Shut your mouth!" The hooded black cloaked figure snapped as he attacks.

* * *

 _The Sixth Day_

Xyk wakes up in his bed again and then gets dressed and leaves the house again.

 _(Gloam City: Hangout)_

Xyk arrives at the hangout and finds Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June talking to each other.

"Man, I could NOT sleep last night." Xyk said but the four don't see or hear him. "Hello?" Xyk asked and tries to touch Raze but he doesn't feel anything. "What?" Xyk asked confused.

Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June run through Xyk without seeing him leaving Xyk even more confused and leaves the hangout.

 _(Gloam City: Downtown)_

Xyk goes through downtown and looks around but then white creatures from before appear and surround Xyk and sees two dark corridors appear and it's Nixa and Jinux again.

"Thought we'd find you here." Nixa said.

"You'll have to come with us without any defiance." Jinux said.

"Weren't we…best friends or something?" Xyk asked.

"Yeah, we were, but now you…" Nixa was cut off by Jinux.

"Listen to me, you will come with us or we'll be forced to destroy you." Jinux said and the white creatures attack.

Just then the key weapon appears in Xyk's hand.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Defeat the creatures!)_

The white creatures attack Xyk with their tentacle arms but Xyk dodges and slashes with his key weapon but the white creatures slither around and deliver a headbutt attack but Xyk sidesteps confusing the creatures and Xyk slashes with his key weapon and then delivers a diagonal slash but the white creatures attack with their tentacle arms again but Xyk sidesteps again and triple slashes with the key weapon but more white creatures appear and they look like satyrs carrying hookswords while the other white creatures look like masked fencers and are carrying rapiers and they attack at Xyk who dodges and slashes at the satyr creatures but they strike back with their hookswords while the fencer creatures attack with their rapiers but Xyk retaliates with delivers triple slashes with the key weapon and defeats the white creatures.

After the fight against the white creatures Xyk looks around and he doesn't find Nixa and Jinux anymore.

"Xyk, you need to hurry to the castle! The time is at hand!" A voice said and Xyk sees the black cloaked boy said who starts to leave.

"Wait!" Xyk said as he runs after the black cloaked boy.

Xyk goes through downtown and then makes his way for the outskirts of Gloam City.

After Xyk leaves Nixa and Jinux are watching him from a roof of a building.

"The Xyk that you know is no longer here." Jinux said.

"I know. This means we have no choice." Nixa said.

 _(Gloam City: Ruined Yard)_

Xyk makes his way through the ruined yard for the ruined castle but then dark demonic creatures appear and attack Xyk who fights them off with the key weapon and continues through the yard to reach the castle.

 _(Gloam City: Ruined Gate)_

Xyk arrives at the front gate leading to the entrance of the ruined and abandoned castle but then dark grey demonic creatures appear behind Xyk.

"Not good. How am I suppose to…?" Xyk stops talking as he has a vision of the same boy who points his key weapon like he's locking or unlocking.

Xyk unleashes the key weapon and points it at the gate and unlocks it leading him to the castle but the dark grey demonic creatures chase after him but then someone appears and it's the hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure and he summons a sword and attacks the dark grey demonic creatures.

 _(Gloam City: Abandoned Castle-Foyer)_

Xyk explores the ruined and abandoned castle while fighting off white creatures and dark grey demonic creatures and then he sees someone going through the foyer and follows that person and later arrives at a room.

 _(Gloam City: Abandoned Castle-Silver Room)_

Xyk is now in a silver room and while he's looking around he's having a headache and everything goes white.

 _Flashback:_

 _Xyk is wearing a black cloak with silver pull strings, silver braid, black gloves, black shoes, and silver zipper in the middle is walking through a giant white hall and he's walking past Nixa._

 _"You've decided this, have you?" Nixa asked._

 _"I wanna know why the Keyblade chose me. That's it." Xyk said._

 _"You can't betray the Organization!" Nixa said._

 _Flashback End._

Xyk's head recovers and then he turns to see Carol.

"You know something. Organization XIII. Brotherhood of Disharmony. They're both bad groups, right?" Xyk asked.

"I'm sorry. Those questions I can't answer." Carol said.

"Then, I'll explain this." A voice said and the black cloaked boy appears in light. "You should go. Meet Xyk in the next room." The black cloaked boy said.

"Okay." Carol said as she leaves.

"Just what's going on?" Xyk asked.

"To answer your question, the Brotherhood of Disharmony are obviously evil, but Organization XIII, well, let's just say they can be proven as a threat. They are willing to do anything in order to reach their goal." The black cloaked boy said.

"Goal?" Xyk repeated.

"Yes. That goal is Kingdom Hearts." The black cloaked boy said.

"You seem to know a lot of things. I guess there's this one question I've been trying to avoid. Tell me, what's gonna happen to me?" Xyk asked.

"Even if I tell you, there won't be anything that will change your fate." The black cloaked boy said.

"I don't care about that! I wanna know!" Xyk said.

"If that's what you want, even though it might prove to be uncomfortable for a Nobody." The black cloaked boy said.

"What's a Nobody?" Xyk said.

Just then 'Pavor' appears.

"Jet, we're outta time here! I can't fight off the Nobodies and the Haviks!" 'Pavor' said.

"In that case, we have to hurry. Xyk, Nobodies like you are made up only half a person. You'll be whole. You will not disappear." Jet said.

"I won't disappear? What?" Xyk asked confused.

"Let me just say this. We'll meet again, but differently. You might not be aware, but you'll be doing a good deed here. Go find Noel and Ami, and they will take you to where your destiny lies." Jet said as he disappears in light and 'Pavor' follows.

"Hey!" Xyk yelled but they're gone.

Xyk then decides to leave the silver room and returns to the foyer and finds what room where he is suppose to meet and later on he finds another room and goes in.

 _(Gloam City: Abandoned Castle-Study)_

Xyk enters a study and searches around but while searching the ground starts to disappear making Xyk back off and after the ground disappears it reveals to be stairs and Xyk decides to go down the stairs and they lead Xyk to a different room.

 _(Gloam City: Abandoned Castle-Machine Room)_

Xyk arrives at a metallic room under the abandoned castle and while looking around his head starts to feel pain again.

 _(Theme: Organization XIII)_

 _Flashback:_

 _In a white room where there are thirteen chairs there are figures wearing the same hooded black cloaks and a figure wearing a hooded black cloak arrives at the white room and with the figure is Xyk who is wearing his black cloak._

 _"Behold, Special Rank IV. Xyk." The hooded black cloaked figure said and it's a deep and dark voice._

 _In a dark city Xyk is running out of a giant white castle and white creatures are chasing after him._

 _In a different dark and chaotic city Xyk who is hooded is battling against the crimson and black star cloaked boy._

 _"Why do you have the Keyblade?" The crimson and black star cloaked boy asked._

 _"Shut your mouth!" Xyk snapped as he attacks with the key weapon but the crimson and black star cloaked boy counters and strikes back and knocks Xyk out._

 _In the same machine room Xyk who is unconscious is now in a metallic pad._

 _"Are you sure this will work?" The crimson and black star cloaked boy asked._

 _"What we have to do is to maintain the simulated city until Ami finishes restoring Ky." Jet said._

 _"But what will happen to Xyk?" Carol asked._

 _"Xyk holds half of Ky's power. Sooner or later, he will have to give it back. Right now, we'll give him a different personality so we can throw off our enemies. This might be a little cruel, but it's the only choice we have." Jet said as he uses the pad to send Xyk away._

 _Flashback End._

Xyk recovers from his headache again.

"This Jet guy and Carol were involved with what's happening? None of this is still making sense." Xyk said.

Xyk sees a door opening and goes through it.

 _(Gloam City: Basement)_

Xyk explores around the basement and looks around for anything.

"Where're Carol and Ami? Are they not here?" Xyk asked.

"They don't look they're here." A voice said and Xyk sees Nixa walking across Xyk. "I thought I'd find you here. You make it too hard to find you." Nixa said.

"Nixa…" Xyk said.

"So, you remember me now? Sorry, but it's a little LATE FOR THAT!" Nixa shouted as she unleashes thorny vines all over the room surrounding Xyk.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Struggle)_

"If this is what you want, fine." Xyk said as he unleashes two Keyblades and they are Holy Friendship and Dark Betrayer.

"Two Keyblades?!" Nixa asked and then unleashes leaves around her hand and they form into her hookswords and smirks.

Xyk and Nixa are standing face-to-face against each other.

"Don't worry. I'll put you outta your misery." Nixa said. "Eat razor grass!" Nixa yelled as she unleashes razor grass on the ground and its damaging Xyk.

Nixa attacks Xyk with her hookswords but Xyk dodges and slashes with both Holy Friendship and Dark Betrayer striking at Nixa who recovers and unleashes leaf blades but Xyk blocks the leaf blades and attacks back with the two Keyblades but Nixa leaps back on the surrounding thorny vines and sends the vines to lash at Xyk who dodges but Nixa rides on one of the vines and goes for Xyk.

 _(Reaction Command: Vine Grind)_

Xyk jumps on the vine where Nixa is on and is grinding to Nixa and is now behind Nixa.

 _(Reaction Command: Double Raid)_

As Nixa turns and tries to attack Xyk throws both Holy Friendship and Dark Betrayer sending Nixa into the air.

 _(Reaction Command: Aerial Clash)_

Xyk and Nixa start fighting in the air and are clashing between Xyk's Keyblades and Nixa's hookswords but they push each other back and Xyk is back on the vines.

 _(Reaction Command: Leaping Slam)_

Xyk grinds on the vine again and then leaps into the air at Nixa who tries to attack but Xyk slams his Keyblades on Nixa sending her to the ground and then falling stars come down at Nixa.

The explosion of the stars cause the grass to disappear and Nixa is now stunned allowing Xyk to slash with the two Keyblades and then sends Nixa into the air and then delivers aerial slashes with the two Keyblades but Nixa recovers and grabs both Xyk's shoulders with her hookswords and slams Xyk to the ground but Xyk recovers and delivers two vertical slashes with the two Keyblades and then delivers a spin slash with the Keyblades but Nixa jumps back on the vines again and unleashes wood pillars from the ground at Xyk who avoids the rising wood pillars but Nixa then sends vines at Xyk who avoids the vines but one vine grabs him but Xyk slashes at the vine with the Keyblades to free himself but Nixa jumps from the vines and lands on the ground and unleashes grass shock waves but Xyk dodges and slashes at Nixa with the two Keyblades but Nixa counters and unleashes leaf blades but Xyk dodges and slashes with Holy Friendship and then delivers another slash with Dark Betrayer but Nixa unleashes more razor grass on the ground and causes more damage on Xyk.

Xyk attacks Nixa with the two Keyblades again but Nixa slashes with one hooksword and then grabs Xyk with the other hooksword and sends him down but Xyk recovers and delivers two horizontal slashes with the Keyblades but Nixa unleashes leaf blades but Xyk blocks the leaf blades and attacks Nixa who jumps back on the thorny vines and unleashes vines to lash at Xyk who dodges but Nixa rides on another vine and goes for Xyk who gets on the vine again and is behind Nixa who turns and tries to attack but Xyk throws the two Keyblades at Nixa sending her to the air and Xyk and Nixa fight in midair and their clashing pushes them back and Xyk is back on the vines and grinds on the vine and leaps at Nixa who tries to attack but Xyk slams his Keyblades on Nixa and sends her to the ground and falling stars come down at Nixa again while the razor grass disappears and Nixa is stunned again and Xyk slashes with the two Keyblades and then sends Nixa into the air and aerial slashes with the two Keyblades but Nixa recovers and slashes with her hookswords and then grabs Xyk and brings him down but Xyk recovers and delivers two diagonal slashes with Holy Friendship and Dark Betrayer.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Nixa said as she unleashes giant leaf blades and throws them at Xyk who dodges but Nixa unleashes vine whips and lash at Xyk while she slashes with her hookswords but Xyk avoids the vine whip lashing and Nixa's hooksword slashing but Nixa unleashes wood pillars at Xyk and then throws her hookswords in the air and unleash more vines. "Enjoyed that?!" Nixa asked.

Xyk strikes back with the two Keyblades and then delivers a cyclone like slash with both Holy Friendship and Dark Betrayer but Nixa unleashes wood hammers and try to whack at Xyk who avoids the wood hammers and delivers one slash with Dark Betrayer and then delivers a diagonal slash with Holy Friendship but Nixa retaliates with slashing with her hookswords and then places one hooksword to the hook of the other hooksword and starts swinging the combined hookswords at Xyk like a single flail but Xyk dodges and delivers two spin slashes with the two Keyblades and sends Nixa into the air and aerial slashes with the Keyblades and then delivers an aerial somersault slash with both Keyblades but Nixa jumps back and gets on the vines and unleashes vines to lash at Xyk who dodges but the vines trap Xyk who slashes at the vines but Nixa rides on another vine and goes for Xyk who gets on the vine and grinds on it and throws both Keyblades at Nixa sending her into the air and then Xyk delivers triple aerial slashes with both Holy Friendship and Dark Betrayer and then delivers an aerial spin slash with both Keyblades and knocks Nixa back but Nixa recovers and unleashes leaf blades and then slashes with her hookswords but Xyk retaliates with delivering triple slashes with the two Keyblades and then delivers a somersault slash with both Keyblades finishing off Nixa.

"Xyk…" Nixa said defeated.

The thorny vines begin to die down and disappear while Nixa is breathing heavily as she withdraws her hookswords and Xyk withdraws Holy Friendship and Dark Betrayer and Xyk looks at Nixa.

 _Flashback:_

 _"You can't betray the Organization! If you go against them, they will kill you!" Nixa said._

 _"Don't care. No one'll give a crap about what happens to me." Xyk said as he walks away._

 _"That's not true! I would…" Nixa said._

 _Flashback End._

"Nixa…" Xyk said.

"Hey, let's meet again in the next life, okay?" Nixa said.

"Sure. I'll wait for you." Xyk said.

"Heh. You have no clue. You're the who'll have a next life." Nixa said as she disappears in darkness.

Xyk makes his way through the basement and finds a door and opens it leading to a different room.

 _(Gloam City: Hall)_

Xyk arrives at a silver hallway and looks around and then he sees a glass wall and behind the glass wall are twelve people and Xyk knows them.

"Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray…" Xyk said.

Xyk also sees three others with the twelve.

"Who are…" Xyk stops talking.

"Those are my friends. Ken, Grace, and Zuko." A voice said and Xyk turns to see Carol.

"Carol." Xyk said.

"I don't think you should call me that anymore. Because…" Carol stops talking as someone else appears and it's another girl with dark silver hair and wearing white rags and she casts a spell on Carol and as the spells stops Xyk sees that Carol is now a girl that looks the same but is now wearing different clothes and her hair is long and shoulder length.

"Who are you…?" Xyk asked.

"The girl you've seen as Carol is no longer here. My name is Noel." The girl named Noel introduced. "This is Ami." Noel introduced the dark silver haired girl.

"Hello." Ami said.

"You two are the ones I had to meet?" Xyk asked.

"Yes. We're here to take you to fulfill what needs to be done." Noel said.

"Please come with us." Ami said going through the silver hall and Xyk follows.

Xyk goes through the hall and goes through the door for the next room.

 _(Gloam City: Capsule Room)_

Xyk, Noel, and Ami arrive at a large silver room and they see two capsules in the middle of the room.

"Over there." Noel said pointing at one of the capsules. "Like I said, a year ago, both Ky's and my hearts were nearly shattered, but Ami helped us. She recovered me first. Now, it's time for Ky to be restored, and that's where you come in." Noel said.

"What's in the capsule?" Xyk asked.

"Go see." Ami said.

Xyk looks at the capsule and sees that a boy is in it and he's sleeping in the capsule.

"Ky…" Xyk said.

"You know what must be done." Noel said.

"Yeah. I'll have to join him. I'm suppose to have half of what he is and he holds. In order for him to be whole, he needs me." Xyk said.

"Will you do this?" Ami asked.

"I have to. Once I do that, then…before I do this, I wanna say thanks. Even though we just met." Xyk said.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again." Noel said.

"Take care." Xyk said as he goes to the capsule and opens it and looks down at Ky. "Ky…you're lucky. Guess this is the end of my summer vacation." Xyk said and everything starts glowing in a bright light.

"It's almost time." Ami said and Noel nods.

* * *

 **Day 6 is DONE! That means the whole long ass prologue is OVER! I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Now that it's done, I can move on with the story. I am gonna make a new story involving the main adventure. I hope you guys are looking forward to that. Now, before I leave, I'm gonna leave out some forum questions, and I'd like you to answer them via review or PM.**

 **Here are the forum questions:**

 **1\. Should Ky and Noel meet Sora and journey with him during the next story?**

 **2\. Should Organization XIII be added along with my OC main antagonistic group?**

 **3\. Should I put in the Disney worlds from KHII into the main story, along with the worlds I have in mind to put in?**

 **4\. How did you like Xyk as a character?**

 **5\. What was your favorite day?**

 **I appreciate it if you answer these questions. Thanks.**

 **That's it from me. I'll see you guys in the main story of KH: Heroes of Light! See you then! Take care! Bye!**


End file.
